My Fairy Tale: The First Recall
by EchoSerenade
Summary: She has no memories of who she was, but the town had given her the name of Rosalie. As she resided in Storybrooke, there was a bizarre turn of events. Not only were childhood fairy tales coming alive, but she is constantly imagining a beautiful brunet - staring at her, talking to her, kissing her. Was she going insane? OC/(undecided)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

She stared up at the dark sky. The night was quiet and all she could hear were the rustles of leaves that hovered above her head. The chill of a breeze slowly arouse her fully and she sat up. Where was she? There were trees all around her. The dry dirt felt coarse under her palms. How did she get here?

She got to her feet and stumbled for a minute as if not being used to walking. Eventually, she managed to find the pattern and wandered around. There didn't seem to be any sign of an exit. Was she going to be stuck here forever?

The sound of a stream met her ears. She suddenly realised how thirsty she was and made her way through the trees and bushes. She cupped the water in her hands and brought it to her lips.

She sighed in contentment as the cool, refreshing water caressed down her throat. The water had also seemed to activate the hunger in her stomach. She rubbed it wistfully. Should she eat any of the berries? She didn't know which ones were safe to eat, but they can't be all poisonous, right?

Before she could ponder any further, the sound of a wolf howling startled her. She looked around widey for the source, but there was nothing around. Did wolves climb trees? She found the tallest one there was and made her way up the thick trunk. Unfortunately, she seemed to have no skills in tree climbing.

A second howl, this time louder, caused her heart to spike, once more. She couldn't tell which direction it was coming from, but she didn't want to stay here - waiting. She took off into a random direction, hoping that it was taking her away from the wolf instead of towards it. Unfortunately, as she continued to run, the trees and bushes grew more and more dense. The howling seemed to follow her still, but it was even louder than before. Did it already know that she was there? Was it chasing her?

She looked behind her, but couldn't see anything. She turned back and lost her footing, falling harshly on to a raised root. Her vision turned black for a moment, but she could hear quiet footsteps making its way towards her. Her heart raced, but she kept her head down. Maybe if it thought she was head, it would leave her alone.

When she couldn't hear anything, she slowly raised her head. In front of her were two furry grey-white paws. She squeezed her eyes shut again, willing it away, but when she opened her eyes, she opened her mouth to let out a loud scream as two giant mismatch-coloured eyes stared back at her, but no sound came out. She scrambled backwards until her back hit a tree trunk.

The wolf whined and laid its head down on to its paw. It wagged its tail at her. She stared at the red pupil of its right eye. It didn't look as demonic as it had the first time. With a hesitant hand, she reached out towards it. The wolf slowly raised its head and sniffed her hand before nuzzling it.

She smiled and rubbed its furry head. It whined again and walked away from her. When it noticed that she wasn't following, it looked back and stared at her.

Taking a leap of faith, she decided to follow it. It wasn't harming her and she had nowhere else to go. Maybe it'd even lead her to something she could eat.

They walked for what seemed like hours before she saw an empty road. She quickly ran towards it and turned to thank the wolf, but it was gone. There was no trace of it.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor do I own Doctor Who. I'm not making any money from this and this disclaimer will apply to the entire story.

As some of you may recognise, this is kind of like a spin off from my Doctor Who story: For a Piece of Your Time. The First Recall, however, can be a stand alone story or you may read the "prequel" for additional information.

Even though it's technically been derived from my Doctor Who story, I don't plan to include too much of it here. He WILL appear in the story, but I will not consider this as a full Doctor Who - OUAT crossover, I've only categorised it as OUAT.

She will, unfortunately, not end up with the Doctor here. I'm still unsure who it will be. It may seem like I'm leaning towards Graham, right now in the story, but I'm all about the chase. I'm very torn with where I want the story to end up since I haven't actually finished the story, yet.

Here are my candidates as love interests as of yet:

1.) Graham

2.) Hook

3.) Peter Pan

4.) Rumpel?

5.) Other?

6.) Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.

I'll retain the power of final decision, but I'll leave it as a vote here to persuade me which way to actually go.

At the moment, I only have the prologue + six full chapters written. The inspiration has been coming at full force where I'm writing roughly 1000 to 3000 words a day. I'm going to exploit this until I run into a particularly big writer's block, then try to work on the second installment of my Doctor Who story. I apologise for all those waiting for that one. I can compromise with posting the chapters I have written so far (roughly 11 chapters), but I can't guarantee that the story will have regular updates nor can I guarantee that the story will be finished.

Closing this rather wordy Author's Note, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this prologue and I hope you will wait for the next chapter that's coming very soon!

_Echo_


	2. Rosalie

**CHAPTER ONE: ROSALIE**

"Rosalie!"

Rosalie briskly walked towards the pick-up counter and gathered two trays into her hands. She carried them to the table with a man and woman and set it down with a smile. They nodded at her with gratitude before she was on her way to deliver the next order.

"Rosalie!" She looked over and saw Ruby grinning widely at her.

Rosalie smiled and waved back.

"Let's take our break together! Granny can take care of it while we're gone." Before Rosalie could reply, Ruby pulled her towards the door. "Come on! Granny, going on our break!"

"Ruby!" Granny's frustrated voice was cut off by the door closing.

Rosalie tugged shyly back at Ruby, but the other girl just laughed.

"Ruby!" Just half a block away was a blonde in a red leather jacket. "Hey! Going on break?"

Ruby smiled at her. "Yeah. Emma, meet Rosalie. She's the other newcomer. Odd, though, we never ever get newcomers and when we do, they come in pairs! Both blonde, too."

Rosalie smiled shyly at Emma who greeted her with a handshake. "Good to see you." Emma waited for a response, but there was none. "Okay..."

Rosalie looked to Ruby for help.

"Oh, right. Rosalie can't talk and... her name probably isn't really Rosalie, but she doesn't have any memories."

There's a look of understanding on Emma's face. "Sorry. Must be hard."

Rosalie nodded at her. It was difficult adjusting, but everyone in town had been extremely nice and understanding. All except the mayor. Rosalie had the misfortune of bumping into the beautiful brunette who glared at her and looked at her with such disdain that she thought the weight of the cold eyes would squish her like a bug.

It seemed like the mayor was going to sprout into an angry rant, but a man stopped by and whoever he was seemed to have distracted her enough for Rosalie to sneak away.

Later that day, the man who introduced himself as Mr. Gold. She gave him a smile, which he curtly returned and she was on her way.

"Hey, Rosalie! Lost in thought, again?" Rosalie gave Ruby an apologetic smile. "We should probably go back to Granny's before she gets an aneurysm."

...

Rosalie was glad to finally be home. Granny's seemed busier than usual. Word had gotten out that there had been another newcomer and everyone wanted to see. They stared and whispered about her as if she was a circus attraction. Never had she wished she could speak and yell at them as she did then. Why couldn't they just mind their own business? Who cares if someone new was in town? It wasn't as if she looked different from any of them.

She sunk her face into the cushion. It was so soft... and comfy...

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her doze. She peeked up from the cushion and saw him hobble in. She grinned widely and waved.

"I see you've returned safely, today."

She smiled sheepishly back at him. Just last night while she was returning home, someone had attacked her. If it hadn't been for Mr. Gold strolling down the street at that time, she wouldn't know what would've happened to her.

"Have you practiced sign languages as I told you to?"

She shrugged noncommittally. After returning home from work every night, she was too tired to concentrate on anything else. All she wanted was a warm bath and a soft bed. Mmm...

"Go upstairs to bed, dearie."

She pouted and complied.

Mr. Gold watched her slowly shuffle up the stairs. He walked over to the couch and plucked a gold strand of hair from the cushion. He brought it to his face, twirling it in his hand, before walking downstairs to the basement. He opened a box and placed the strand of hair into the collecting pile.

...

_"Papa, why are we stuck here? Why can I not leave?"_

_ The tall man who was standing in front of the window looked at her. "They don't understand you like I do." He walked over to the girl when she gave him an annoyed look. "Ma belle fleur, You must stay here. Madeleine will stay with you and keep you company." As he made to leave, the girl gripped on to his sleeve._

_ "Non, papa! I do not want Madeleine! I want _you_. I want to spend some time with you, papa. _Please_."_

_ He shook his head and gently pried her tiny hand from his sleeve. "I have work to do. Be a good girl and stay in here with Madeleine."_

_ Hopelessly, she watched him walk away and close the door, leaving her room in darkness._

_..._

Saturday didn't come soon enough. It was her first day off and she was going to take full advantage of it. She wandered the streets of Storybrooke, looking at everything with wide eyes filled with curiosity.

She looked into store windows and ended up standing in front of the library. It was closed. She peered through the white wood that sealed the doors and windows shut. She could see all the books in there, but there was no way for her to get in. Too bad. There wasn't a lot of places to find books in this town and she didn't have enough money to buy her own. Maybe Mr. Gold had some stored away?

She jumped and turned as someone cleared their throat behind her. She stared into the dark grey eyes of the sheriff. Had she done something wrong? Was this a crime scene? She hoped that he wasn't going to arrest her.

"Do you like books?"

She nodded.

"Maybe we can go get coffee? I know a bookstore near Granny's."

She raised her eyebrow at him and pointed at his patrol car.

He shrugged. "Well. Not much happening in Storybrooke and my deputy can take care of it. You know Emma?" She nodded. "She'll take care of it."

She shook her head and let out a silent laugh. He was such a flirt, but she agreed, nonetheless. He was very cute and his accent... Well... She found that she liked accents.

"Come on. I'll take you there in the patrol car."

Sheriff Graham was unbelievable polite. He had opened the doors and paid for her, but when she looked into his eyes, he looked... sad. She took out her writing pad and quickly scrawled on it. _Are you sad? _

He shook his head and smiled. "Why do you say that?"

_You look sad_.

He sighed before looking down at his hands. "I just... I can't... I feel like I can't _love_. I just want to feel something when I kiss a woman or when I hold her in my arms." He sounded as if he was about to cry.

_Maybe you just haven't found the right woman, yet?_

"Are you suggesting something?" he teased her. His previous mood gone and she wondered if he had a bipolar disorder.

_No. What would I be suggesting?_ Maybe she was feeling a bit flirty, too.

He leaned in and she followed him. "I don't know. What _are _you suggesting?"

Their lips were only inches apart.

"Sheriff!"

They jerked apart. Rosalie's face flared up as she noticed that it was the mayor who came through the doors. The brunette didn't look happy, at all.

"Sheriff, I am not paying you to flirt with little girls," the mayor snarled while pulling Graham out of his seat. "Get back to work."

Graham gave Rosalie an apologetic smile before stumbling out the door with the mayor dragging him. She smiled back at him. There was nothing he could've done and she had a wonderful afternoon.

"Snatched up a good one." Ruby had materialised beside her.

Rosalie fervently shook her head and waved her hands side to side. She quickly scribbled a few words and showed it to her. _It's not like that, at all!_

Ruby laughed at her. "Don't worry. I won't tell Granny. You know how she'll react if she finds out you have a boyfriend! She thinks of you like a granddaughter and I think of you like a sister. I'll have to give him the speech. You know. The one where if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass!"

The blonde shook her head again and thrust the notepad to her face, showing her the same message as before. The red-streaked brunette brushed the paper to the side before walking away, laughing. "Whatever you say!"

Why did Ruby have to be so infuriating sometimes? She smiled. Just like an older sister or maybe a younger one... She squeezed her face between her palms and sighed. They said she looked to be in her later teens.

She gathered up her things and disappeared through the door. It was late afternoon and the sun was already setting. She pondered whether she should return home or go on a stroll. There was still so much she wanted to see. Maybe go to the dock or into the forest.

She walked down the street, still pondering, when she accidentally bumped into someone. The child fell and the contents of his bag laid scattered on the pavement. She quickly knelt beside her and patted him to see if he was hurt.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" he said, looking up at her. "Do I know you? You're new, right?"

She nodded.

He reached out to an enormous book, ignoring all the other fallen objects on the ground. "What's your name?"

She took out her notepad. _Rosalie, but I don't know my real name._

"Oh! You can't speak." He flipped fervently through his book.

She peeked over and saw that it was a book of fairytales. _What are you doing?_

"I'm trying to figure out who you are."

She frowned. _How? Am I in the book?_

He looked at her with a serious expression. "If I tell you, promise that you won't tell anyone else."

She nodded. _Can't really speak, anyway._

"Oh, right." He managed to find a page that he liked and scrutinised the picture and then looked at her face. "You're probably not Ariel. Her hair was red." He began to flip through the pages, again. "Everyone in this town is in this book. They're all originally from the Enchanted Forest, but an evil witch cast a spell on everyone. She cursed them and brought them to Storybrooke. Time stopped until you and Emma came into town. She also made it so that no one would remember anything."

_Time stopped? _What was this boy talking about?

"Do you believe me?"

She looked indecisive and couldn't answer him.

"Henry! Henry, where did you go?"

Rosalie started. The mayor?! Was he the mayor's son?

"Henry! Are you okay, Henry?" The mayor glared at her. "What did you do to my son?!""

Rosalie shook her head and waved her hand around, trying to explain.

"Mom, she didn't do it!" Henry quickly told her, while gathering his things back into his bag. "I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into her. It's my fault!"

The mayor walked up to her and leaned in. "If I _ever_ see you near my son, again. I will make _sure_ that _no one _could protect you - not even your Mr. Gold."

She shakily turned around after the pair had disappeared out of sight. Why did the mayor hate her so much? What had she ever done to think that she was a threat?

With haste, she made her way back home and checked the lock several times. She leaned her head against the door and sighed. Maybe she should leave town. Why was she even here?

"Did something happen on your way here?"

She jumped and twirled around. Her hand was on her chest, over her racing heart. She waved her hand around in frustration, knowing that he probably didn't even know what she was trying to tell her.

"Your notepad?"

She grasped blindly at it and quickly began to write her tale.

Mr. Gold leaned back. "You don't have to worry about her."

_She sounded as if she was going to __kill__ me. _She underlined the word several times. _What is wrong with her? Why does she hate me so much?_

_ "_It's not you," he told her. "It's her. She's in this... delusion of hers." He stood up. "Now, go shower and head off to bed."

She rubbed her face to try to get rid of all the tension. What was wrong with everyone in this town?

...

_"There's a monster in there!"_

_ She peeked through the window and could see the torches and pitchforks._

_ "Burn it! Burn it!"_

_ "Madeleine. Madeleine, what do we do?" she whispered to the woman who was pacing in front of her. "They are coming for me. How do they know? How do they _know_?"_

_ Madeleine opened her mouth, but closed it again. She turned to the young girl and gave her a sad look. "I'm so sorry."_

_ The girl's eyes widened. "You did not - "_

_ "Of course, not!" Madeleine quickly intervened. "I - I meant..." She twisted the fabric of her dress. "Oh, ma cherie... It's your father."_

_ The girl shook her head. "No... No! Papa would never!"_

_ Madeleine knelt beside the girl and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "He was the one who told you to come here."_

_ "We were going to spend some time together! He said he'd finally take time off work. He's going to come today."_

_ The look of desperation in the girl's voice broke Madeleine's heart. "And where is he, now? Night has fallen and he is nowhere in sight."_

_ "Maybe he couldn't get here because of those people! What if they attacked papa?"_

_ "And you don't think his knights would protect him? His knights could easily defeat them all."_

_ "Please... It cannot be. Tell me that he would not do this to me."_

_ "Oh, ma cherie." Madeleine embraced her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, I promise. I promise."_

_..._

Rosalie couldn't find it within herself to get out of bed. Her dreams were leaving her tired. Why did she always dream about the little girl? Was were they?

"Not going to work today?"

Rosalie jerked up and looked at Mr. Gold who was standing by her door. She shrugged noncommittally. Work was... tolerable, but it was boring waiting tables day in and day out. She had only been doing it for a week and already, she was sick of it.

"I've told you before that if you didn't want to work, I can provide for you."

She shook her head. That wasn't what she wanted, either. She wanted to be able to do things herself. She couldn't just rely on Mr. Gold, all the time.

"Stay in bed. I'll inform them that you're sick." He turned and walked away.

She quickly jumped out of her bed, grabbed her stationary, and ran after him.

_Why are you doing this?_

"Why not? he replied with a glance, but didn't stop walking.

_Because nothing is free. Everything comes with a price. I know that and I've heard you say it. What is the price of this?_

He finally stopped and turned to look at her properly. "Let's just say that it is at my own best interest to keep you safe, so with that in mind, you can be rest assure that nothing will happen to you."

_I don't understand. Why is it so important to keep me safe?_

"I'm sure you've heard that no newcomers ever arrive in Storybrooke and now we have two."

_Is this about the fairy tales?_

"Where did you hear about that?"

Rosalie made to answer, but stopped when she remembered that it had to be kept a secret. _Does it matter? You didn't answer my question._

"Go back to bed. You're not feeling well." He began to walk away, once more. "Oh, and... you won't be working at Granny's anymore. I don't quite like you there, so your new position is at the pawn shop. You work five days a week; eight to five." With that, he was gone.

She stomped her feet in annoyance. Why did they all seem to hide things? The only one who told her anything was Henry.

Henry! Maybe she would be able to bump into him today and he could tell her the rest of the story.

She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Where would a little boy be on a Sunday afternoon?

She walked to the school playground and travelled around until she arrived at the beach. The breeze was nice here, but it looked as if it was going to rain soon. She sighed and was about to turn around and leave, but a familiar small figure caught her eye.

With a grin, she ran towards him, waving her arm in the air. He didn't notice her until she plopped down beside him on the sand underneath the castle.

"Rosalie!" He turned and grinned at her. "Do you believe my story?"

_Maybe_. She ran her hand through the sand. _I spoke to Mr. Gold, this morning._

Henry stared at her in alarm. "You didn't tell him about it, did you?"

_No, but is there a reason I shouldn't tell him?_

He flipped through his book and stopped at the page with a green man. "Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin. He's evil. Never ask him for any favours. He always wants something in return."

Rosalie bit her lips. _I didn't exactly ask him for a favour, but he's helping me, right now. He's offering me a place to stay and he just got me fired at Granny's, so I could work at his shop, instead. _Rosalie paused with her writing. _Not sure if the latter is a favour._

"Maybe it's your price," he said, shrugging. "You working for him doesn't seem too bad. Unless there's something that you can do, but no one else can." He scratched his head. "I still can't figure out who you are. Maybe you're Aurora... or Cinderella."

_Maybe I'm not in your book? Is Emma in your book?_

"Mom? She's Snow White's daughter. Look!" He pointed at the picture of the baby. "She's also the saviour who will break the curse and make everyone remember, again!"

_How do you know all of this is true? _And she thought the mayor was Henry's mother.

Henry looked at her. "Because it _has_ to be. You've got to believe me!" He closed the book and looked down sadly. "Because no one else does. They all think I'm crazy!"

Rosalie took his hands into hers and looked him in the eyes. She smiled at him and mouthed three words: _I believe you._

"Thank you!" He hugged her. "Thank you! No one has ever believed me before."

She patted his back.

"Come on!" He stuffed the book back into the box and buried it.

_Where are we going?_

"To prove to mom and Emma that it's all real!"

He still hadn't told her his destination, but she followed him all the same. Wherever he was running off to, she hoped that it was safe.

When they finally stopped, they were in front of an abandoned mine. "There has to be something here!" He ran towards the taped off opening. "Mom wanted to blow it up. There _has_ to be a reason. There _has_ to be!"

She silently yelled for him to stop, but he had already disappeared through the small opening. She wrung her hands. What should she do? Call for help or follow after him?

With one last look around her to see that no one was nearby, she ran in.

"Rosalie? I'm here!"

She ran towards the source of the light and quietly followed after him.

There didn't seem to be anything particularly special about the mine. It was extremely dark and rocky.

"Look! There's something here!"

Rosalie watched as he reached into a crevice and pulled something out. Immediately, the entire mine trembled violently around them. She grabbed Henry back just before large pieces of rock plunged down where they had been standing.

She turned him around so that he could look at her before pointing at the entrance. They had to go. The mine was coming down.

"No! Not, yet!" He threw the white shard of glass that he had found in frustration.

"Henry?"

They both turned at the sound of a man's voice. "Henry, where are you?"

"It's Archie!" Henry whispered at her. "He didn't believe me, either, so I'm going to prove it to him!"

Rosalie bit her lips and shook her head. She tugged him towards the entrance.

"No!" Henry shook her hand off. "There's something here and I'm going to find it! If you don't believe me, then go!"

Conflicted, Rosalie opted to follow him. She couldn't allow a young child to wander off by himself and she would lose sight of him if she went off to find Archie. Why were people from Storybrooke so irrational?

Fortunately, Archie could them, but Henry continued to resist. The boy was so convinced that there was something in the mines. Even if there were, it couldn't possibly be worth his life.

She tugged at Archie, telling him that she wanted for them to all leave. He looked sadly back at her. "We can't. The entrance is blocked."

Rosalie shook her head in disbelief. They were trapped?

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," Henry whispered from beside her, taking her hand. "I didn't mean to get us trapped here."

She gave him a small smile and patted his head. She couldn't blame him. He was only a child.

"Hey, look!" Archie jogged over to a door. "This... This is an elevator that miners used." He carefully took off the metal grated door, revealing the little elevator space. "Come on. I think we can probably get this to work."

They stepped in and looked around for a switch. Eventually, Archie managed to find out to go up, but it was going to take a very long time. Perhaps time that they did not have.

Inch by inch, they cranked the wheel.

"We can do this," Archie encouraged them.

Rosalie tried to smile back at him, but she was so tired. Her arm felt like noodles.

Another great tremor shook through the entire mine. The elevator came crashing back down to the floor they had just been on.

All three of them shared a look. There was no hope left. They were tired with no energy. They were hungry and thirsty. The air was tainted with dust and it was getting harder to breathe.

"It's all my fault..." Henry whispered. "If I hadn't gone into the mines..."

"It's alright," Archie tried to comfort him.

Rosalie nodded and smiled at the boy, showing him that she, too, was on his side.

Henry shook his head. "I just wanted to find proof!"

"You know, it's really alright, Henry and… I'm sorry, too. Look, I… I don't think you're crazy. I-I just… I just think you got a very strong mother who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she… She gets scared and, you know, it's natural, but it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them."

The sound of someone yelling down at them caused them all to look up. It was like staring into heaven.

"Henry!" Emma called down to them with a wide smile on her face. She had a rope harness around her.

Archie lifted Henry up into Emma's arms before looking at Rosalie. "You're next, okay?"

Rosalie nodded.

Before Emma could even tell the others to help her up, the elevator shaft shook violently and the elevator came crashing down to the very bottom.

Rosalie really thought it was over for her, but somehow, Archie managed to grab her hand before she could follow in the same path as the elevator. The man, himself, was only able to hang on with the curve of his umbrella handle. Despite the near death trauma, they all managed to smile as they were brought back up.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

And here is the first chapter! I hope it's alright. I am... having trouble with line breaks. I hate the one that is supplied by fanfiction, but I can't seem to use ANY symbols (ie. underscore, dashes, asterisk) and it's kind of frustrating. Any suggestions?

EDIT: I'm going to use an ellipsis until I find something better.

_My appreciations to:_

**Guest**: I don't know who you are, but thank you so much for reviewing!

Thank you everyone else who has read, followed, and/or favourited this story!

Love interest poll:

1.) Graham

2.) Hook

3.) Peter Pan

4.) **Rumpel** = 1

5.) Other?

6.) Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.

See you soon!

_Echo_


	3. Graham

**CHAPTER TWO: GRAHAM**

"In trouble, again, Rosalie?"

She didn't answer him. There was no need to. He knew exactly what had happened. Besides, she didn't want to talk about. She knew that somehow, she always managed to get into trouble, but it wasn't always her fault!

He sat down by her feet on the couch. His face remained stoic as he spoke to her. "I have fed you, clothed you, and sheltered you. Now, I have decided on the price."

Rosalie jerked upright and stared at him with wide eyes. What was he going to want from her? She had nothing to give him.

"Your price is..."

…

"Hello."

Rosalie looked up from the book she had on the glass counter. She smiled and nodded at Graham.

"I see you have a new workplace, already. Granny's didn't work out for you?" he asked her, leaning on the counter.

She smiled and took out her notebook. _That's not it, exactly. Mr. Gold said I got into too much trouble all the time, so he thought I'd probably be safer here._

"You _have _been in a lot of trouble since you came here, haven't you?" Graham raised an eyebrow at her. "Were you always such a troublemaker?"

_Who knows? I don't remember._

"Right, sorry," he apologised.

She shook her head and waved her dismissively waved her hand. _Are you looking for anything in particular?_

"Yeah," he replied.

_What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you._

"Oh, no." One side of his lips quirked upward. "I've already found what I was looking for."

This time, it was Rosalie would raised an eyebrow. _Then where is it?_

"Right here," he replied, his grin widening. "But, of course, I would like to relocate to Granny's after my... ah... acquirement."

_Mr. Sheriff, are you asking me on a date?_

"Depends. Are you interested in a date?"

Rosalie looked behind her to Mr. Gold who was in his office.

"No," he firmly stated before she could even ask him. "You're working here from nine to five. You've already taken your lunch break and I don't pay you to go on... _dates_."

Rosalie turned back to Graham and shrugged. _After five?_

"I'll pick you up, then," he whispered before disappearing out the door, again.

"Get back to the house by eight," Mr. Gold told her.

She sighed. How did he know everything? How good were his ears? She perked up. At least he was letting her out!

For the rest of the day, Rosalie was in a good mood. After work, she had something to look forward to. She hummed as she continued to read her book. No more visitors arrived for the rest of the day and Mr. Gold never left his office.

By the time it was finally five, Rosalie couldn't even concentrate on the book anymore. She was bouncing on the ball of her feet and fiddling with the numerous objects behind the counter.

"Would you stop that?"

She cringed and smiled sheepishly at Mr. Gold. The clanking must've finally worn his patience.

Her head turned to the door as it opened.

"Hey, beautiful," Graham greeted her.

She smiled and took his outstretched hand. Before they left, she peeked her head into Mr. Gold's office to inform him that she was leaving. She managed to catch his attention with a wave, which he promptly ignored.

"Granny's?"

She nodded.

He led her into the car, but she stopped him before he could drive off.

_Aren't you worried that the mayor would find out?_

He shrugged. "What's life without a bit of excitement?"

She was about to reply, but a familiar form caught her attention.

Graham noticed her lack of reply and followed her line of vision. In front of the car was the wolf with the mismatched eyes. It stared at them for a few seconds more before running off.

The sheriff looked at her. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Rosalie nodded. She, herself, was curious about the wolf. It helped her get out of the forest.

The drove off after it until it disappeared into the cemetery. When they got out of the car, a small drizzle had started. Graham looked indecisively between the cemetery and Rosalie whose hair was already damp and plastered on her face. She looked back at him expectantly, wondering what he was going to do.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You're going to get sick in the rain. Besides, I can't see the wolf anymore." He pushed her back into the car before running to the driver's side. "We'll find him again, next time."

_Are you sure? We can just go take a look._

"No, don't worry about it." He stole a kiss to her cheek and smiled.

She smiled back at him and gave him one in return.

"Sorry, I ruined our date," he apologised. "Tomorrow at five?"

She nodded. _If Mr. Gold would allow me to go._

"He's not your father. Besides, you're only enough to go on a date... at five."

_I know, but I promised._

"What did you promise him?"

Rosalie smiled. _Don't worry about it. Want to take me back home?_

"Yeah. Mr. Gold's, right?"

She nodded.

It was nearly eight by the time they arrived. Graham took off his jacket to shield the two of them from the rain.

_Thank you_. The notepad was slightly damp from the rain water.

"No, I didn't really do anything other than get you soaked."

_Then thank you for agreeing to take me out again tomorrow._

Graham smiled. "No, thank _you_ for giving me another chance." He held her hands into his. "I promise that tomorrow will be perfect."

_I guess... Good night?_

"Yeah..." He began to lean in and she held her breath.

Her eyes wandered to his lips and back into his eyes.

He gently pushed her against the door and just before their lips touched, the support behind her gave way. She fell backward on to the floor with Graham on top of her.

"It's eight, dearie."

Her eyes immediately met Mr. Gold's and her face flared up. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. This was so embarrassing.

Graham quickly scrambled to his feet, his face as red as hers was. "G-Good evening, Mr. Gold," he stuttered while brushing off invisible specks of dust from his shirt. "I'll just be.. going, now." He gave Rosalie one last look before disappearing back into his car.

Mr. Gold promptly closed the door and stood in front of her form on the floor. He tilted his head to one side. "Did you know that he is sleeping with the mayor?"

Whatever she thought he was going to say, it was not that. She shook her head. It couldn't be. _Why would he sleep with the mayor of all people?_

He shrugged. "An odd taste in women? I would surely not be interested in... Regina Mills."

If he's sleeping with her, why is he asking me out? Could it be possible that Mr. Gold was wrong or lying to her? Maybe he just didn't want her to go out with Graham.

He shrugged at her. "I can't imagine he'd be too happy with Regina. No one is."

Rosalie twiddled her thumb. What should she do?_ I'm going to meet up with Graham tomorrow, again, and ask him about it. I need to know._

"Whatever you wish," he said, hobbling away. "But remember what you promised me."

She nodded, despite the fact that Mr. Gold was already out of sight.

What was going on?

…

During the time that Graham was driving her to Granny's. She could tell that he was on edge. He wouldn't stop shaking his legs up and down and his fingers were tapping restlessly on the steering wheel.

She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she was also afraid that any sudden noise might cause him to crash the car. He was that on edge and it scared her. Graham had always been the cool-headed, flirty, pleasant kind of guy. So what happened between last night and now?

When they arrived at Granny's, they were quickly seated and Ruby gave her a questioning look, but she only shrugged.

"I have something to tell you," he said he in serious tone and she was certain that he was going to tell her about his nights with the mayor. "I think my heart is missing."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"No, hear me out. Well, I know you will. That's why I'm telling you this," he said, taking her hand into his. "I spoke to Henry today and he showed me his story book. I told him about the wolf and he showed me this picture. It looked just like him and... he was always with the Huntsman. You know, the one who went after Snow White?"

She nodded. Henry had also showed her that story.

"The story goes on saying that, the I - the Huntsman - allowed Snow White to escape, but the evil queen tore his heart out and kept it in this... this vault." He placed one hand above his heart and closed his eyes. "I think that's why I can't seem to feel anything."

She reached over and slipped her hand under his. _Da. Dum. Da. Dum._

_I can hear it._

"I know. I know, but..." He let her hand go to rub his face in frustration. "I just can't explain it. I've always felt that something was... missing and I think that's it."

_How could we be sure?_

"That wolf. I've seen it around everywhere, but not just on the streets - in my mind. I've tested it. Whenever I kiss Emma, I - "

_You kissed Emma?!_

"I..."

She abruptly stood up. Not only was he sleeping with the mayor, he was also kissing Emma? How many other women were he with?

"Rosalie, it's not like that!"

She looked at him sadly before running out the door.

"Rosalie!" He stood up, threw down several notes, and ran after her.

It didn't take him long to catch her. She was half a block away, walking briskly further and further into the distance. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Please, it's not like that."

Rosalie pursed her lips, a frown on her face. Then, she did something impulsive. She grabbed on to his hair and pulled his head down so that their lips were meshed together.

He was shocked at first, but quickly closed his eyes and held her closer. A part of him expected to see the same things as he did with Emma, but there was nothing. No, that wasn't true, either. Her lips felt soft and warm against his own and he deepened the kiss, biting her lower lip gently until she gave him entrance.

When they finally broke away, Rosalie had an expectant look on her face, but he wasn't quite sure what it meant.

_ Did you see anything?_

"No, I didn't." He looked sadly back at her.

Rosalie looked disappointed. Maybe it was some kind of sign that he was meant to be with Emma.

_ Do you see anything when you're with the mayor?_

"No, I - " He paused. "How did you know I was with Regina?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. Mr. Gold told me.

"Of course..." he replied with resignation. "He knows everything in this town. But listen, it's not like that at all. With either Emma or Regina. I just... I just want to feel something - anything."

Rosalie didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure if she could believe him about his missing heart. Was it just an excuse? Did he say it to all the others?

She began to scrawl something into her notepad, but something caught her eye. It was the wolf and it was standing there, watching them. When it noticed that it had both of their attention, it ran off.

Rosalie and Graham shared a look before running off after it.

In their haste, they had abandoned the car in front of Granny's, but somehow - perhaps because the wolf allowed it - they were able to keep up.

Similar to last night, the wolf stopped in the cemetery. It howled at the Mills' mausoleum before padding off into the distance.

When Graham tried to find it, it was already gone.

"This is it," Graham whispered. "It's my heart. It's in there."

Rosalie looked at him and took his hand into hers. Graham pulled the flashlight from his back pocket and together, they walked in.

It was small, as most mausoleums were. A white tomb laid in the middle with trinkets on the shelves all around it. Graham searched frantically behind and inside anything he can move. "It's got to be in here, somewhere."

Rosalie helped him on the opposite side, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"There's got to be a hidden door - a lever."

She pushed things around looked for any hidden switches, but there was nothing. She walked over to Graham would looked as if he was about to throw the urn in his hand. With a hand on his hand, she managed to calm him down enough for him to put the object back down.

"Something," he whispered. "There has to be something. If there isn't, then..."

She patted his shoulder and nodded at him. There wasn't much else she could do, but watch him. She leaned against the tomb and sighed. Maybe after searching around a little more, he'd find the closure that he needed.

_Da. Dum. Da. Dum. Da. Dum._

Rosalie frowned and looked around.

_Da. Dum. Da. Dum. Da. Dum._

She began to search the shelves, again. Like last time, nothing, so where was it coming from?

"Where is it? Where is it?" There was such desperation in Graham's voice that it broke her heart. She placed her hand on his arms and motioned for him to be quiet. He looked at her with confusion, but halted his search.

_Da, Dum. Da. Dum. Da. Dum._

She looked at him, wondering if he heard it. He didn't

She frowned and tried to figure out where it was coming from. She placed her ear on walls and she walked around outside, but she could only hear it when she was inside. The only place she hadn't checked was... She dropped to her knees and tilted her ear toward.

_Da. Dum. Da. Dum. Da. Dum._

It was much louder down there. She looked at Graham and pointed downward.

"I knew it!" he breathed.

They began to search, once more, with fervour. Nothing. Nothing moved and there were no hidden switches.

In frustration, Graham kicked the tomb. They froze as a small crack appeared underneath. Sharing a look, they both began to push it. It slid to the side rather easily, revealing a set of stairs.

What was that doing here? Why was there a hidden chamber beneath the mausoleum? What was Regina doing with it? Could she really be the evil queen in Henry's story book?

When they made it all the way down the stairs, there was a vault-like wall in front of them. The heartbeats were obvious, now. Graham slowly walked over with a look of wonder on his face.

As he stood in front of the vault, one shelf opened up, revealing a box.

Rosalie walked over to him and watched as he carefully took the box out. With shaking hands, he opened the box.

Rosalie's hands shot up to cover her mouth. There was really a red, beating heart in the box.

"This is it..." he whispered. "This is my heart. I know it is." He sounded as if he was close to tears. He took the heart into his hands and looked at it uncertainly. How was he going to put it back inside himself?

_Maybe there really __is__ magic. Try placing it against your chest?_

He did as she suggested, but nothing happened. He frowned and looked at her.

She looked back at him with the same uncertainty before slowly pushing his hand towards his heart. She held her breath as it sunk in until it disappeared completely.

Graham gasped and clutched his chest. He looked to be winded and Rosalie worried that maybe it wasn't his heart and maybe it was hurting him somehow.

She shook his shoulder to get his attention, wondering if he was alright.

After a moment, he finally caught his breath and looked at her with sparkling eyes. A wide grin began to spread across his face. "I can feel it! I can - " His around snaked around her waist and he crushed her against him. "I can love, again." He brought his lips crashing down to hers.

Rosalie moaned as he brought them even closer. Her heart was beating so hard and the blood was just rushing up to her head.

When they broke apart, smiles were on their faces.

"Come on, let's get out of here... Who knows when she might come back."

They quickly made their way back up the stairs and pushed the tomb back into place. Graham reached for her hand and they turned to leave.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

In front of them was Regina Mills with a small bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"We heard a disturbance and decided to check it out," Graham quickly lied. "It was probably just a wild animal."

Regina raised a dark eyebrow at them. "And why would _she_ be here where _you're_ the sheriff?"

"I bumped into Rosalie on the way here and I didn't want to leave her alone in case someone was really here."

The brunette sneered. "Well, I can take you home after I placed these flowers down." Regina made to grab on to Graham before she noticed the enlaced hands. "Oh, I see. A little tryst in the middle of the night in the _cemetery_?" Regina moved her face close to Rosalie's who flinched back. "He. Is. _Mine._"

"No," Graham interjected, causing both females to look at him. "I'm not going home with you."

Regina crossed her arms. "Oh? So, you're leaving me for her?"

He shook his head. "I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thinking straight." Regina tried to convince him otherwise.

He shook his head. "Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less." He squeezed Rosalie's hand. "And I think I've found something tonight. I need to feel something and with Rosalie..." He looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Graham - "

"I'm sorry. It's over." He brushed past Regina with Rosalie behind him.

She looked back to see the dark fury on the mayor's face. With how much that woman already hated her, she wondered what would happen, now, if they were ever to bump into each other again.

They hurriedly left the cemetery and back to Granny's where they entered Graham's car. The adrenaline was leaving their bodies, leaving them in a state of shock and disbelief.

"It was really there," Graham whispered, breaking the silence. "My heart. It was really there! And you found it for me..." He gently held her face in his hands. "It belongs to you, now."

She smiled and leaned in.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Hello, again! I initially actually wanted to update every week, but with how quickly the chapters are being done, I thought I'd do it whenever I felt like it.

So it seems like I'm going to start introducing romance with Graham, now! When I first started watching Once Upon a Time, I was completely shocked with how quickly they had killed him off. I thought his character had a lot of potential and really wanted to do something with it.

As the story progresses, I will also touch on other pairings and when everyone has been introduced, I will stop the voting and finalise the permanent pairing.

_My appreciations to:_

**Chriswa27**: Thank you for reviewing! I've taken your vote into account and in the chapters I'm writing now, you'll see Rumpel a lot more!

I'd also love to thank everyone who has read, favourited, and followed this story. It's always wonderful waking up and seeing those email notifications (I have no life and have nothing better to look forward to, so I actually check my emails several times a day for these...)

_Love interest poll:_

1.) Graham

2.) Hook

3.) Peter Pan

4.) **Rumpel** = 2

5.) Other?

6.) Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.

Seems like Rumpel is winning, right now! He's such a dynamic character in the show!

Please continue to vote for who you want the permanent love interest to be and you will eventually see the path the romance will take on.

Moving on, if anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask. I love constructive criticism and since I'm will working on the story, right now, it'd be great to hear from you guys. I also hope my grammar and spelling is alright. I type everything on my new iPad mini and the keyboard gets a bit spazzy sometimes...

And I'm still looking for something to replace the ellipsis line breaks. The fanfiction default one is too long and the ellipsis is a little too tiny? I'm not sure, but I can't seem to actually like them.

Anyway, until next time!

_Echo_


	4. Dreams

**CHAPTER THREE: DREAMS**

Graham drove her back to Mr. Gold's. They sat in the car in silence. So much had happened in that one night and neither knew how to deal with the new found information.

_I don't think we should tell anyone about it._ Rosalie finally decided to tell him. _We can try to pretend that nothing happened, so the mayor doesn't know. We can't do anything about it._

"But what if she finds out? What if she decides to... dispose of us?" Graham was right. If they didn't tell anyone what they suspected, then Regina could get rid of them cleanly. Even if Henry decided to tell. Even if Henry was the mayor's son, no one would believe a child and his fairy tales over his grown-up _reputable_ mother.

_Mr. Gold knows. If anything happens to us, I'm sure he'd know._

Graham frowned. Mr. Gold didn't have a good reputation in Storybrooke. He was not known to be the hero - more like the villain of the story. "Would he _do_ anything if he finds out?"

Rosalie knew that Mr. Gold wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, but Graham... She'd have to do something about it. _Don't worry. He will. He won't let anything happen to us._

He looked at her, not knowing what to think. Why would Mr. Gold help them? But why would Mr. Gold offer a girl shelter, food, and clothing? That man couldn't possibly be one of those... closet perverts, could he? "Does he do... anything to you?" he couldn't help but ask.

Rosalie raised a pale eyebrow, wondering what he was implying. _What do you mean?_

"Does he, you know, touch you in any way?"

She continued to stare at him before breaking out into silent laughter. When she calmed back down, she wiped beads of tears from her eyes. _Of course not, silly!_

He breathed a sigh of relief and let out a small laugh of his own. He felt foolish to think of something like that, but after what happened today, who knows?

_He would never do anything like that. I trust him._

"Of course." He gave her a chaste kiss. "You should probably... you know..." He motioned to the door.

Rosalie glanced at his watch and paled. They were an half and a half late! Mr. Gold was going to kill them! She quickly gathered her bag, righted her coat, and raked a hand through her hair.

When she was in front of the door, she was hoping to be able to sneak in. Unfortunately, just as she was about to insert the key into the slot, the door opened, and a not so amused Mr. Gold stood in front of her. He had an eyebrow raised.

_Sorry_, she mouthed.

He glanced behind her at Graham who was standing awkwardly by his car. The sheriff gave the older man a weak smile and wave before ducking back into his vehicle.

Mr. Gold stepped back and Rosalie entered. She fully expected to get a lecture for staying out late, but he merely walked away.

Awkwardly, she stood at the entrance by herself. Was he angry with her? She didn't mean to stay up so late, but something important had come up and... She needed to tell him about it.

Quickly, she ran downstairs to where he spent the majority of his time when he was not sleeping or in his shop.

"What are you doing down here?" He was spinning thread, again.

She knew that he didn't like to being disturbed when he was down here, but she really needed to tell him.

_Can we amend our deal?_

"I'm afraid that's not possible, dearie," he replied without hearing her out.

_Please. Graham just found his heart, again, and I think the mayor will be after him - us. _

He stopped. "And where did he find his heart?"

She bit her lips and fiddled with a few trinkets on his desk. _We were following this wolf that we believe was his companion in the past or another life. The wolf led us to the cemetery where the Mills mausoleum was located._ She began to open the box, but Mr. Gold snatched it from her hands. _It seemed like a normal place at first, but then, we discovered a hidden room and inside was a vault with __hearts__. _Her hand wandered over to play with another object, which Mr. Gold promptly snatched from her hands, again. _I held his in my hands and it was so strange. How could a live, beating heart be stored in a box and how could Graham live without one? I mean, I could feel it in his chest before. There was a heart in there already._

"Of course there is," he stated in an annoyed voice. "He'd be dead otherwise."

She frowned, waiting for him to explain.

"It's magic."

She was still confused, but decided to store it in the back of her mind for another day. _Would you __please__ help keep Graham from being obliterated by the mayor?_

He sighed. "Fine. Fine. Now, leave me alone."

She grinned widely at him and complied without another word.

…

The next day, the mayor burst into the shop with a furious look on her face. "Did he tell you?"

Rosalie tilted her head and looked at the woman in confusion. _Who tell me what?_

"Did Gold tell you?"

_Tell me what?_

"How did you find it?"

"Regina, is there a reason you are harassing my employee?" Mr. Gold was standing beside Rosalie with his cane in his hands.

"You broke our deal, _Gold_," she hissed, glaring at him.

Mr. Gold smiled at her and tilted his head. "I don't believe I have. It seems that there had been a commotion at the mausoleum last night and the sheriff was there to check it out. The only thing my employee might've done you wrong was stealing him away from you."

She sneered back at him. Her hands were clenching and unclenching.

If the mayor was able to do magic as she could in Henry's book, Rosalie wouldn't doubt that she would be dead a thousand times over, by now.

"Now, if you're not looking for anything, would you kindly leave."

Regina gave them one last glare and stomped out.

_Thank you, Mr. Gold._ She looked worriedly down at her feet. _Do you think she'll go after Graham?_

"Perhaps."

_I'm taking my lunch break, now!_ She didn't wait for him to reply before running out to the Sheriff's station. When she arrived, she was relieved to find that no one but Graham and Emma were inside.

They looked at her with alarm when they saw her frazzled appearance.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" Graham had walked over to her and held her close, trying to calm her down. She rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath

_The mayor knows._

"What?" Graham looked at her with alarm.

"What's wrong?" Emma, too, had gotten up with a concerned look on her face.

_She must've found out after we left the mausoleum. She visited me at the pawn shop, but thankfully, Mr. Gold was there. I thought she might come here, right after. I was worried._

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm alright."

_Please, be careful._

"I will." He turned to Emma. "I'm planning on quitting and you'll be the new sheriff, Emma."

Emma looked at him, confused. "What do you mean. What's going on?"

"Indeed, sheriff. What _is_ going on?" The trio turned to see Regina leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. "What has brought on to this sudden... change of heart."

Graham looked at Rosalie before confronting Regina. "I'm quitting, Regina. I'm through with being your puppet and with my departure. In two weeks, the role will automatically go to Emma."

"Oh, really?" She raised her eyebrow at them before smirking at them. "That is true unless the mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I'll definitely be doing. He will arrive first thing tomorrow."

The three watched as Regina walked away.

Graham looked frustrated and slammed his hands on the desk. "I'm sorry, Emma. I thought you'd be the sheriff. After everything, I just can't stay."

"Whatever happened, you guys can tell me."

Rosalie shrugged at Graham. According to Henry, Emma was the saviour, so what harm would it be to tell her?

Unfortunately, they didn't anticipate how adverse Emma was to the idea that anything from the fairy tale was true. She thought they had fallen into the same delusion that Henry had.

_We can show you. The vault of hearts is in the mausoleum. We can go tonight._

"You guys..." Emma shifted her stance. "I really don't think we should be going near anything that belongs to Regina."

"Emma's right," Graham agreed. "She's on to us. I don't want her to actually find us there."

_Then how are we supposed to prove to you, Emma? We found Graham's heart in a vault that was shown in Henry's book. It's very possible that everything else is real, too._

Emma sighed and rubbed her face. "Can we not talk about this today? I still have to worry about who Regina's going to bring tomorrow."

_Please give it another thought, Emma. We have no reason to lie to you._ With that, both Rosalie and Graham left Emma to her own thoughts.

Once outside, Graham turned to Rosalie. "Do you think she'll believe us?"

Rosalie looked doubtfully back at him. _I don't know._

…

_ "Madeleine?" She crawled over to the fallen form in front of her. "Madeleine?" _

_ The older woman was motionless on the ground with the feathered end of an arrow protruding out of her chest. _

_ "Madeleine, wake up!" No matter how hard she tried to get the brunette to wake up, the form remained still. "Madeleine, don't leave me. Please."_

_ "I think I got it!" She cringed as she heard the male voice from just outside the door. "Let's go bring it back to the King."_

_ Her heart dropped. It was all true. Madeleine was right. Her father wanted her dead. _

_Bang!_

_ She scrambled back as the wooden door trembled. _

_Bang!_

_ She had to hide. Looking around, she realised that the only place she could retreat to was under the bed or into the wardrobe. There was nowhere else to go. _

_ She peeked out the window. There was still a band of men just outside, waiting. _

_ "Please... I don't want to be here. Let me be free."_

…

Rosalie slipped out of bed and looked into the mirror. With the dreams always invading her sleep, she hadn't been able to get proper rest.

Sluggishly, she made herself presentable enough to go to work. At least at the shop, it was much less taxing than working at Granny's. Sure it was lonely sometimes because no one would actually come here, but... It was good just to have a book in hand and she'd be able to fall into the numerous adventures that could not be had in her real life.

As noon arrived, Rosalie stretched her stiff muscles and yawned. As expected, there had been no visitors. She put her book down and grabbed her bag to go to Granny's for lunch.

Inside, she saw Graham and Emma sitting in a booth. Instantaneously, she felt an ugly feeling of jealousy grip her. Why were they together?

Graham chuckled at something Emma said before his eyes met Rosalie's grey orbs. He smiled and waved her over.

A sense of relief washed away the jealousy. If they had been on a secret date, he certainly wouldn't be inviting her over.

She slipped into the seat next to Graham and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, Rose." He grinned at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Something about the name made her frown and she couldn't stop the compulsion to correct him. _Rosalie_._ I don't like to be called Rose_.

He looked a bit shock, but nodded nonetheless. If she didn't like to be called that, then he wouldn't push her.

_What are you guys doing here?_

Emma sighed. "I bumped into Graham after the mayor fired me and brought in Sidney Glass. He's a reporter."

_He's qualified to be a sheriff?_

The other blonde rolled her eyes. "He's only there because she has him wrapped around her fingers."

_I'm sorry, Emma._

"It's alright."

Ruby came over to give Rosalie the milkshake that the blonde had ordered.

"You should eat more," Graham whispered, squeezing her waist gently. "I swear if you get any thinner, I'd end up with a paper cut."

Rosalie whacked him in the arm. _I'm too tired to eat, today_.

"Haven't been sleeping well?"

She nodded. _But don't worry about it. They're just dreams._

Graham frowned. "Do you think maybe it could indicator something from your past?"

She shrugged. _Probably not. There was a king involved, somewhere, and I think he was the little girl's father._

"Maybe you're a princess." Graham grinned at her.

She shook her head with a smile and quickly finished her milkshake before getting up. _I should be going back to the shop. Mr. Gold wasn't happy after I went home late the other night._

Emma raised an eyebrow at them. "I don't want to know, but I'll go with you. I need to talk to Gold about something."

Rosalie nodded and the two of them bade Graham goodbye. He pulled Rosalie to a quick kiss before finally waving her off.

"The two of you are really serious, aren't you?" Emma asked her as they walked down the street.

Rosalie nodded.

"Did he tell you about... You know, the kiss?" Emma had a guilty look on her face, but Rosalie smiled back at her and patted her arm to reassure her.

_He told me. I also know that he had been sleeping with the mayor. That was more disturbing than him kissing you._

Emma laughed. "I'd imagine. We weren't really serious. The kiss meant nothing."

_I know. Don't worry, Emma._

They entered the pawn shop where Mr. Gold was putting something into a shelf.

"Ms. Swan," he greeted the woman. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"What a coincidence," Emma replied. The lighthearted mood she had been in was gone. Dealing with Gold was always a risky situation. He was known to be manipulative and his prices are usually quite steep.

Rosalie went behind the counter to pick up her book before slipping into Mr. Gold's office. She knew that he would rather have this conversation private and besides, she could hear perfectly fine from inside, as well.

"I heard about what happened," Mr. Gold started. "Such an injustice."

"Yeah, well, what's done is done." Emma refused to show any weakness, especially in front of this man. "I don't know what chance I have. She's mayor and I'm, well... me."

"Ms. Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?"

Rosalie's ears perked. Why would Mr. Gold offer to help Emma? Regina may be a menace, but even the brunette seemed rather fearful of the man. What was he hoping to gain from helping Emma?

"A benefactor?" Emma asked.

"You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter." Rosalie could just hear the smirk in Mr. Gold's voice.

"The town charter?"

"Well, it's quite comprehensive and the mayor's authority? Well, maybe she's not quite as powerful as she seems."

Rosalie put down her book and put all her focus on what he was going say.

"Perhaps you'd like to read it for yourself."

Rosalie hung her head in disappointment. She was really hoping that he'd reveal what it was he knew about the boundaries of the mayor's power. Maybe she'd be able to find it somewhere? Where would one find information on the town's charter?

She heard Emma leave the store and walked out to the counter. Mr. Gold had a very satisfied look on his face. _What is she going to find?_

He turned to her and gave her his tight smile. "You'll see."

She pouted and sighed. He never makes anything easy.

…

_ "Here is a magic bean," the small blue fairy told her. "It will take you anywhere as long as you really put your heart into it."_

_ She hesitantly took it. Can this little thing really take her anywhere? Even if it did, she didn't know where she wanted to go._

_Bang!_

_ She started and stared at the door in fear._

_ "You must hurry, lest they follow you," the fairy warned her before disappearing._

_ She clenched the bean tightly in her hands. She didn't know if such a place exists, but anywhere was better than here. With one last look and a soft apology to Madeleine, she threw the bean down. _

_ The portal was green and it scared her how endless it seemed._

_Bang!_

_ She jumped._

…

Rosalie woke up with a start. Where had she gone? Where did the bean take her? She fiddled with the silver bracelet around her wrist. Touching it had always comforted her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, again. Perhaps the bean had taken her to a place where she was happy. Perhaps it had taken her to the person who gave her the bracelet.

But how was she so sure that the girl in her dreams was her? There had been no indications that it was anyone specific. What was the girl's name?

She raked a hand through her hair and got out of bed. There was too much on her mind. Maybe a glass of water would soothe her.

As she stood by the window, looking at the sky, she couldn't help noticing how bright the stars were. What would it feel like to soar through the sky and just touch one of them?

She took a deep breath and slipped back into bed. Those were nothing but dreams. It was impossible.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Hello! Posting a chapter now to celebrate that I have just finished writing everything up to the end of Season One! I am sooo happy and will start on Season Two very soon.

At the moment, I also can't seem to stop listening to "Rise Like a Phoenix" from the Eurovisions. No matter what people say about him, the song is just really, really good and in a song competition, the song should be the only thing being judged.

_My appreciations to_:

**Silent Whispering**: Peter Pan is just so devilishly likeable, isn't he? Your vote has been taken into account and thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

Also, thank you everyone who has read, followed, and favourited this story! It's always wondering getting the notification.

Moving on, I hope the story is moving along to your liking so far. For all of you who are not in favour of a Graham/Rosalie pairing, don't worry! The poll is, of course, still active!

_Love interest poll:_

1.) Graham

2.) Hook

3.) Peter Pan = 1

4.) **Rumpel** = 2

5.) Other?

6.) Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.

Peter Pan! He's one of my favourites. I'm hoping that he'd come back somewhere in the future, somehow. I just love how his eyebrow moves. Even after the switch, the actor couldn't seem to stop moving them! Sorry for the spoilers for everyone who didn't want to know that Peter Pan's eyebrow moves, yet.

On the topic of spoilers, this story WILL have spoilers, obviously. It will progress with the canon storyline, so eventually, it will go to the more recent episodes. This will ALSO have spoilers for my Doctor Who fanfic, so if anyone wants to read that, please read that FIRST. Otherwise, as I said in the prologue, this can be a stand alone story.

Until next time!

_Echo_


	5. Doubts

**CHAPTER FOUR: DOUBTS**

The next day, Emma was in the shop, again. She had brought Graham with her, so Rosalie was actually able to spend time doing something other than read as Mr. Gold spoke to the other blonde.

Rosalie had her head resting on Graham's shoulder. She was very close to dozing off as he was telling her about how Emma and him had found that the mayor could only nominate someone to be sheriff, so Emma still had a chance. Knowing that the only person who could help Emma was Mr. Gold, they had come here to speak with him.

"What do you think Gold is going to do to help, Emma?" Graham asked, leaning his head on Rosalie's.

She shrugged. _Go eavesdrop_.

"I can hear it perfectly from here."

_I know._ She grinned.

Unfortunately for the eavesdropping duo, Mr. Gold did not specify how he was going to help Emma, only ensuring that she will win the election.

_Everything with Mr. Gold comes with a price_.

"I know. That's why I'm worried," Graham stated. "What is he going to do?"

_Make sure that Emma wins. I know he can do it_. Rosalie had absolute faith in him and she was hopeful that he wasn't going to do anything underhanded. She had heard all the stories, but had yet to see him do anything harmful. In fact, he seemed to be a very kind man. He just shows it in a peculiar way.

…

_ "Your price is ten strands of your hair, every day," he told her. _

_ She blinked at him with confusion. Why would he want something as useless as that?_

_ "It doesn't have to be plucked from your head. Give it in whichever form you wish. However, everyday, so you will ensure that your hair is safe."_

…

It had been such an odd request, but she was certain that that was the way he made her promise to keep safe. From that day on, Rosalie scavenged fallen strands of hair from her pillow and hair brush. It was simple gathering ten strands of hair. She didn't even bother counting and he didn't seem to mind her giving all the ones she'd find.

Even to this day, she wasn't sure what he did with the hair. Perhaps he kept it somewhere or perhaps he threw it away as soon as she left.

"What are you thinking about?" Graham whispered, kissing her head.

She shook her head and sighed, contently. She wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

"Graham, I'm going," Emma announced from outside.

"See ya!" he replied. He had no intentions of leaving, right now.

_Have you found a new job, yet?_

"Got an interview with Moe French."

Rosalie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. I know." He had a bit of an embarrassed look on his face. "I couldn't find anywhere else, right now."

_I'm sure Granny's would hire you. You would look good in a waiter uniform._ She kissed him on the cheek. _You'd look good in a suit._

He laughed. "I don't think Granny's would provide us with suits and I'm not sure I'd be able to handle all of Ruby's outfits."

_They __do__ get pretty outrageous, don't they?_

"Mr. Humbert, I would like it if you'd allow my employee to do her job."

They both broke apart with a red face as Mr. Gold came into the office.

"Perhaps your time would be better spent elsewhere."

Rosalie gave Graham a sheepish smile and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"See you at five?"

She nodded and pushed him out the door before Mr. Gold could reprimand them any further.

When she turned around, Mr. Gold had her book in his hands. She walked over to him and wondered why he seemed so deep in thought.

_Is something wrong?_

He looked up from the book. "No," he replied, placing the book back down.

She watched as he disappeared back into his office and shrugged before picking up the book. For the next few hours, she read, until it was time to close the shop.

Even though she knew that Mr. Gold was rich and powerful, she wondered why he would keep the pawn shop open. No one really bought anything. Whenever someone arrives, it'd be to talk to him. Surely he'd be losing money through rent and electrical bills.

She looked around at all the trinkets he had littered around. Maybe she should tidy the place up instead of reading every day. She felt rather guilty not doing anything that would warrant her wage.

When the door opened, Graham peeked in and grinned at her. "Granny's?"

She nodded and quickly gathered her bag and coat before running to him.

…

Back at home, Rosalie stared restlessly at the ceiling. She didn't know what was wrong with her. One moment she was at the point of euphoria with Graham and the next, she was feeling empty. No, not empty. At that moment, it just felt _wrong_.

Dinner with Graham at Granny's went as it usually did, but when he was about to kiss her goodnight, something made her hesitate. It felt as if she was staring at someone else - another brunet.

She felt guilty for imagining another guy and confused on why it had happened. Graham had been nothing but good to her. Maybe it was just a phase. Whoever she saw was only a figment of her imagination. Graham made her happy. Graham accepted that she couldn't speak and he was so patient with her.

She sat by the window and stared up into the sky. It was cloudy. Not a single speck of stars could be seen.

Perhaps it had started with the dreams. She remembered travelling so close to the stars and the sense of adventure and freedom - she wanted it. Her hand fiddled with the bracelet, again. Who did she travel with? She knew there was someone else - someone she had forgotten who was very, very special to her.

After sitting for several minutes more, she decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she didn't want to disturb Mr. Gold.

Looking down from her window, she noticed that there was a branch very close by. Perhaps it could hold her weight and she'd be able to go down that way. Even if it didn't, she probably wouldn't die. Maybe break a couple of bones and get scolded by Mr. Gold.

With her mind made, she opened the window and shivered as the cool breeze pierced through her thin nightie. She quickly put on a sweater, slipped on her shoes, and carefully - or perhaps not so carefully - leapt on to the branch. It slanted downward before her reflex kicked in and she clung on to the trunk. She breathed a sigh of relief and slowly, climbed down.

She looked around. Storybrooke looked very different in the dark. The streets were empty and every little rustle made her jump. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all, but since she was already out here, she didn't want to go back in, yet.

But she was feeling like an idiot, now, standing in the middle of the street with her nightie peeking through. She shivered and began her stroll.

She looked at the store fronts and half expected something to pop out and jump her. She didn't know what prompted the paranoia, but it wouldn't leave her.

"Rosalie?"

She jumped and quickly turned around. Behind her was Dr. Archie Hopper. Her heart immediately returned to its regular pace. She waved a hand at the redhead who smiled back at her.

"What are you doing so late at night?"

She made to retrieve her notepad, but realised that she hadn't taken in with her. She didn't think that she'd actually be conversing with anyone, so she shrugged at Archie.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She nodded.

"Me neither." They began to stroll together. "What's on your mind that's keeping you from sleeping? Well, actually, if it's anything that's keeping you from sleeping, you can always come talk to me. I swear I won't tell Regina. I won't listen to her anymore."

She smiled and patted his arm. Regina was a terrifying woman and with such a powerful position, it was no wonder everyone seemed to be catering to her every whim. She knew that Archie had turned over a new leaf and realised his mistakes. Just the fact that Regina hadn't done anything drastic to him should send a message to everyone that perhaps she didn't have as much power as everyone may think. This is especially true after whatever Mr. Gold had found out in the town charter.

As they wandered to the beach, Rosalie picked up a long, thin stray branch and began to scribble down her concerns.

_I've been having these dreams, lately. There's this little girl who was lured into a house with her caretaker by her father. There was a mob of men with pitchforks, bows, and torches. They were looking to kill the monster. I think they were referring to the girl. One of them shot an arrow through the window and it hit the caretaker. They killed her. Inside the house, there was nowhere for the little girl to run and she prayed for help - for freedom - and a blue fairy came to her. It gave her this magic bean that opened a portal. The little girl jumped and that is as far as I've gotten 'til this day._

Archie read it with a thoughtful look on his face. "Have you had these dreams before Henry told you about his stories?"

She nodded. _It's not Henry's stories and I know they're real. Henry's stories are real._

"Rosalie, he's a young boy," Archie started. "His stories are a way to express himself."

She fervently shook her head. _Never mind._ She looked downcast. There was no use explaining herself to someone who didn't believe. _It must've only been a dream. The magic didn't come into play until Henry's stories_.

Archie nodded, thoughtfully. "You know, Henry thinks of Jiminy Cricket."

She tilted her head and looked at him. _I think he may be right. You're a good man, Archie, and you help people sort out their thoughts._

He gave her a weak smile. "But I can't seem to help Henry and I can't seem to help you, right now."

_Maybe you can help me with this one, instead. _She scribbled over the previous words and smoothed out the sand. _Last night, Graham and I were at Granny's, as usual. He drove me back to Mr. Gold's and as he was about to kiss me, I saw someone else, and it made me hesitate. I didn't know who he was, but he made me question my feelings for Graham. I sound like I'm writing to an advice columnist._

"Have you seen him before? Maybe in your dreams?"

She shook her head. _I don't remember seeing him. Ever._

"I don't think you should worry about it too much," Archie reassured her. "You're probably just confused because of your dreams. Let things fall into place as it is and see where it takes you."

She smiled at him. _See? You're good at what you do. I think I should probably return back home. It's getting late or early. _

He nodded at her and looked at the horizon where streaks of colour was starting to peek through. "The sun is coming up, soon. You probably don't want Mr. Gold to find that you've sneaked outside. Maybe we can talk another day about your experience living with him?"

She let out a silent laugh and nodded. There wasn't much to talk about, but everyone seemed fascinated that Mr. Gold hadn't eaten her alive, yet. No one seemed to see the much kinder side of him.

He walked her back to the house before bidding her farewell. Mr. Gold was an early riser and she wondered if she'd actually be able to make it back to her bedroom before he found her missing.

When she arrived back at the house, all the lights were still off. She climbed up the tree and breathed a sigh of relief as her sandy shoes touched the pristine carpet. Safe!

"Would you like to inform me where you have been?" Not safe! Not safe!

She grimaced and slowly looked at the form sitting on her bed. How did she miss the dark form sitting on her bed?

"I believe you had made a promise to me."

She gave him a small nod and grabbed the notepad from her desk. _I was just going to go for a stroll. I bumped into Archie and we talked on the beach. _

"Regina is quite angry with me, right now." Yes, he had helped Emma discover the fine prints in the town charter. "Perhaps it'd do you well to remember that she has eyes everywhere, which means that if she wanted you gone, she'd do it in a heartbeat. Mr. Hopper finding you may have been your only saving grace."

Her eyes widened. She didn't think Regina would go as far as opting to murder.

"I can assure you that if I must, I will lock you in this house."

She huffed. _You can't do that. I'll find a way to get out._

He smiled at her. "No, you will not." With that, he stood up and walked away.

She stamped her feet in frustration, but knew that he was right. The moment she had left the house, she knew that it wasn't safe in the seemingly peaceful streets of Storybrooke. What had she been thinking?

…

Rosalie had gone to work feeling guilty for even being angry at Mr. Gold. They hadn't spoken the entire walk to the shop. He had retreated to his office and she was in the storefront with her book in hand, but she couldn't concentrate. She kept sneaking glances at him, but he seemed to actually be doing something and whatever it was, didn't smell good.

She picked up the air freshener and sprayed it. After she had complained about how the antique trinkets were clouding the room with a musty smell, Mr. Gold had agreed to allowing her to keep an aerosol of air freshener, but only one that he had chosen himself.

Right as she placed the aerosol can back down, the door opened and Regina stormed in. The brunette flipped the sign to 'closed' and quickly walked over to Rosalie.

The blonde stepped back. She, indeed, looked very, very upset.

"Where is Gold?" Regina hissed.

The man stepped out and raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Regina. Should I move some things - make a bit of space for your rage?"

"You found that loophole in the town charter." The anger in her eyes scared Rosalie, but Mr. Gold was unfazed.

"Legal documents - contracts, if you like. Always been a fascination of mine." He smiled at Regina with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Rosalie noticed that he always seemed relish in the fact that he could annoy Regina, so easily. She wondered, even, if they had been past lovers at one point.

Regina sneered at him. "Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities."

"I like small weapons, you see. The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal. Subtlety - not your style, I know."

Rosalie looked from Mr. Gold to Regina and back again as they seemed to battle with words.

"You're a bastard," Regina growled at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I think your grief's getting the better of you, Regina. Shame that Graham is no longer under your spell."

"No thanks to your _precious brat_." Rosalie cringed as the anger was redirected at her. She hadn't meant to take Graham away from her. It just happened and it wasn't as if he wanted to stay with the woman who literally stole his heart. Regina turned back to Mr. Gold and leaned in to the counter. "Are you going up against me?"

The smile on Mr. Gold's face widened. "Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides."

Regina smirked. "Well, I think you picked a really slow horse, this time. It's not like you to back a loser."

Rosalie frowned as she realised that the mayor was referring to Emma. _She's not going to lose_. She showed her words to Regina.

"Oh, she will." A smug smirk appeared on the brunette's face.

"Never underestimate someone who's acting for their child," Mr. Gold warned her.

Regina scoffed. "He's not her child - not legally."

"Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities?"

Regina stormed off without another word and Rosalie turned to Mr. Gold.

_Are you going to help Emma with the election?_

"She _did_ ask me for help, didn't she? Who am I to refuse a helping hand?"

Rosalie didn't like the look on his face and she wondered what he was planning to do to help Emma. Between Regina and Mr. Gold, it was no competition who would have the better reputation. No matter how vile Regina may be, she was still the mayor. Not everyone knew the darker side of Regina, but Mr. Gold had a very solid reputation of being less than pleasant. It wasn't as if he could just smile at the camera with Emma beside him and everything would be fine.

_What do you plan on doing?_

"Don't worry about it. Didn't you want to organise the store?" he asked her before going back into his office.

That was true. She shouldn't dally around so lazily and actually do some work.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Ah...! It's finally getting hot here. 19 degrees C and it's getting a little hard to concentrate. I know it's probably not that hot for all you living elsewhere, but here... It's actually pretty hot already.

I'm also soooo happy, right now. Montreal Canadiens are advancing to the next round! Two more teams and they can be Stanley Cup champions! Are there any hockey fans out there? I might just be confusing everyone. Ignore this. Haha

And the finale to Season 3! Aaaaah! Watch it if you haven't already! I don't want to spoil it for you guys, yet, but I'm so excited for what they have planned! I've also finally fallen for Hook, well... I have so much more respect for him, now, after what he did to get to Emma. I used to be quite iffy with him, especially in Season 2. It's not just because he was semi-working for Cora, just the fact that he was like a lackey... But I keep also thinking that he's like Spike from Buffy and I love Spike, so I'm so indecisive about him. Aaah!

I've also started working on Part II (Season 2) of the story already and it's coming out pretty fast. I had a brief moment of writer's block, but something kicked its butt while I was asleep.

Now, on to reviews!

_My appreciations to:_

**Kira Tsumi**: Yes! I definitely thought that Graham died too quickly. I really want to incorporate more of him in the story! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**sora0995**: Ooooh, yes! I can definitely add that as an option! Thanks for reviewing!

I'd also like to thank everyone who has read, followed, and favourited this story! It's very much appreciated and fuels my motivation to keep writing! Please tell me if there are any things that are confusing or contradictory. Also, I apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors. I try to reread my work, but I have such a terrible habit of not doing that.

_Love interest poll:_

1.) Graham = 1

2.) Hook

3.) Peter Pan = 1

4.) **Rumpel** = 2

5.) Peter and Hook = 1

5.) Other?

6.) Other Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.

Until next time!

_Echo_


	6. Sides

**CHAPTER FIVE: SIDES**

The next day, Rosalie was flitting from one side of the room to the other with various trinkets in her hands. The shop looked... a little bit more organised... perhaps?

"It looks as if you're removing one pile and creating another one." Mr. Gold was thinking the same thing as she was.

Nothing she did seemed to make the room anymore presentable. It was in a pool of perpetual mess.

The door opened as she was looking through a spyglass. It settled on the visitor and all she could see was a patch of black.

"Looking for a new occupation as a pirate?"

She took the spyglass away from her eyes and smiled at him before jumping over.

He kissed her gently and smiled back at her. "Hey, missed me?"

She nodded. She didn't picture anyone else when they kissed, so everything was alright, again. Wasn't it?

"I got the job!"

She grinned back at him and showered him with kisses. _Hello, Mr. Flower man._

"It's not with Moe," he corrected her. "I got a job at the animal shelter where I was volunteering before. You know John Doe?" She nodded. "His name is David and he's working there, too."

_I heard there's been some drama between David, his wife, and Mary Margaret._

Graham shrugged. "Yeah. I think Regina has something to do with it. Why hadn't Kathryn appeared before he had woken up? She wants to get back at Mary Margaret for being Snow White."

Rosalie blinked. _Mary Margaret is Snow White? Does that mean that Emma is her daughter?"_

Graham laughed as he led her over to her usual chair. He knew how messed up the family tree was becoming - especially since Emma and Mary Margaret were very similar in age. He sat down and pulled her on to his lap. "I guess it does and guess what? I think David is Snow White's Prince Charming."

Her eyebrows must've disappeared into her bangs. _Then perhaps it's meant to be for Mary Margaret and David to be together. How does Kathryn fit into the picture?_

He shrugged. "Maybe she's just someone Regina found to interfere with Snow White and Prince Charming's relationship."

Rosalie nodded. She could see the mayor doing that. Why did Regina want to ruin everyone's lives when it didn't even concern her? Why did she invest so much time and money when she couldn't just live a happy life - moving on from the past?

"I'm afraid she's going to target us, next," Graham whispered.

_Don't worry. Mr. Gold will protect us. He promised._

He frowned. "You made a deal with him?"

She didn't like the way he seemed to think Mr. Gold was heartless. _It's nothing. He's not asking me to do anything extra. Why does everyone have to treat Mr. Gold like he's the villain?_

He nervously glanced over to where the heavy cloth separated the front of the store and Mr. Gold's office. From experience, he knew that the fabric offered no form of audio privacy. "Rosalie..." He really didn't want to say anything particularly bad about Mr. Gold in the man's own store. Even his morals was telling him that it was tactless.

"What he means." Graham froze at the other man's voice. "Is that people tend to make contracts and regret it, soon after."

Rosalie smiled sheepishly at the middle-aged man. _Hi, Mr. Gold. We weren't talking about you."_

Mr. Gold smiled at her. "Of course, not. I never mentioned me in the context, did I?"

Oops. _What kinds of contracts?_

He chuckled. "Well." He picked up a chipped cup and rotated it in his hand. "Some have offered their own freedom. Some offered their... first born child for riches - perhaps a big house or a new life." Rosalie listened to him with wide eyes. Did they really offered something so valuable in exchange for something so materialistic? "Or even just strands of hair." Rosalie touched her hair in remembrance "It's really in a manner of supply and demand."

_Have you ever had contracts like that?_

"Who said anything about me?" His smile widened before he turned around and walked back in.

She bit her lips. If he did, did she have the right to judge him? The people seemed to know exactly what they were offering him. It wasn't as if he... stole it. She tugged her hair absentmindedly. These interactions can't possibly be legal, but with a mayor like Regina, who was going to put a stop to them? Everything in Storybrooke was so complicated!

"Stop thinking about it," Graham whispered into her ear. "Even if Mr. Gold had taken his fair share of babies, he seemed to be genuine with you."

Rosalie gave him a small smile and nodded her head. It was true. Mr. Gold had been nothing but kind to her, so she should at least give him the benefit of a doubt.

_When do you start work? _Time to change the subject.

…

_Henry, I have a question._

Rosalie and Henry were sitting at the beach in the wooden castle structure.

_Who is Mr. Gold in the stories?_

Henry paused, wondering if he should tell her. He may be young, but even he saw that Mr. Gold had been unusually kind to the blonde girl. "He's Rumpelstiltskin." He shouldn't keep it from her. It's better if she knew what he'd done and decide for herself.

Rosalie wasn't sure what she should think. She recalled hearing stories about Rumpelstiltskin. With everything that she had heard about Mr. Gold, it was a wonder how she didn't make the connection herself.

"Do you want to borrow my book?" Henry asked her, tilting his head.

Her eyes lit up. _May I?_

Henry had spent several more hours with Rosalie before handing her the book with the promise that she didn't show Regina or Mr. Gold. She happily complied, knowing that the two "great evils" probably already knew by somehow retaining their memories despite the curse. They spoke as if they already knew, at least.

After Henry left, Rosalie spent another hour leafing through the book. When she noticed that the sun was starting to set, she stood up and stretched. The light was already too dim for reading.

"Excuse me." She turned to see a brunet standing in front of her. He had a beautiful accent, equally beautiful, bright eyes, and a grin on his face.

_Hello. Can I help you with something?_

The grin immediately disappeared and she wondered why. "You can't speak."

She couldn't tell if the simple statement was innocent or meant as something more. There was something in his eyes that told her that he wanted to say something else and there was a form of familiarity in the way he looked at her. "I'm sorry to bother you."

He turned around and quickly walked away, leaving her confused.

Scratching her head, she took the book and decided to dismiss it. Perhaps he was just weird, but... She didn't recall seeing him in Storybrooke before and she knew how rare it was for this town to receive newcomers. Everyone in Storybrooke had a role in the fairy tales. Who was he? She watching the disappearing form of the stranger one last time before starting her trek. If he was indeed part of the stories, then she should be able to find him in the book.

Once she returned home, she retreated into her bedroom where she looked through every story. There was Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood, The Little Mermaid, Snow White, and countless others that she had only heard of, but hadn't had time to actually get to. The stories were very different from the children books that she had read. These stories didn't all have happy endings. Their tales were dark and intriguing - full of death and betrayal. There was also an unbelievable amount of naivety that would ultimately lead to a tragic ending - a death; a loss.

Before she knew it, she had missed her usual dinner date with Graham. She realised this when Graham arrived outside the house. Like a teenage schoolboy, he had thrown a small rock at her window. She peeked out and grinned sheepishly at him before running out the house.

She gave him a kiss of apology and quickly explained that she had been engrossed with Henry's storybook.

As they drove to Granny's, they noticed a fire truck, ambulance, and several reporter vans parked outside of the Town Hall.

Graham looked at Rosalie before stopping the car to investigate what had happened. Even though he wasn't a sheriff, anymore. He still felt as if it was his duty to check if everyone was alright. They ran across the grass lawn when they saw that Emma was there with soot covering her face.

"Emma, are you okay?"

Emma seemed frazzled and annoyed. "I can't believe her! I saved her life and she expected me to _put her down gently! _Not even a thank you!"

Rosalie patted comfortingly at the other blonde's arm. No one can really expect anything less from Regina. _What happened?_

"There was a fire and - " Emma stopped as something caught her eye. She walked past Rosalie and picked up an object.

Rosalie's eyes widened. The object looked very familiar. In fact, she had just seen it yesterday. It also emitted a very familiar, retched odour that made her use up half a bottle of the air freshener. Emma looked at her and they both came to the same conclusion. Mr. Gold was involved.

"What?" Graham frowned at the two females. He knew he was missing something. Why did all women seem to have some kind of telepathic link?

"We're going to Mr. Gold," Emma told him as she entered her small buggy.

"What?"

Rosalie kissed Graham on the cheek and dragged him over to his own pickup truck. _Mr. Gold is still in the pawn shop._

Still confused, Graham obediently drove them to the pawn shop with Emma right on their tail. Whereas the couple had taken their time to get out of the car once they arrived, the blonde woman had stormed in.

"You set the fire," Rosalie heard Emma accuse Mr. Gold as she entered the shop.

"Loads of visitors, today," Mr. Gold replied in amusement, wiping his hand with a cloth. "Hope you don't try to break my little bell as Ms. Swan here." Graham took extra care to close the door. "Thank you. Now, Ms. Swan, I've been right here."

Emma thrust the twisted fabric at Mr. Gold. "Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out it's flammable."

"Oh, are you sure?" Mr. Gold innocently replied. "There's some construction working on at City Hall at the moment. There's loads of flammable solvents used in construction."

Not for a second did Emma believe what he said. "Why did you do it?"

"_If_ I did it," Mr. Gold corrected her. "If I did it, that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh... Oh, I don't know." He tilted his head and feigned a thoughtful look. "Being the hero in a fire?"

"How could you even know I'd be there at the right time?"

He smiled at her. "Maybe Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears in this town," he replied. "Or maybe... I'm just intuitive - were I involved."

Rosalie found how he replied rather amusing. He was very good with his words.

"I could've run and left her there," Emma told him with a frown on her face.

Rosalie knew that that was not in the twenty-eight year old mother's nature. She had a hero complex. She was the saviour and there was a reason for that. Emma was good.

"Not the type," Mr. Gold seemed to agree with Rosalie.

Emma shook her head. "I can't go along with this."

"You just did. This is just the price of election, Ms. Swan."

"A price I'm not willing to pay. Find another sucker."

Rosalie bit her lips. She had never seen this side of Mr. Gold - not with her very own eyes and to be truthful, it frightened her.

Mr. Gold's eyes slid past the raging woman and landed on the younger blonde behind her. Rosalie couldn't meet his eyes. He was hit with the nostalgia of how Baelfire had always been around him.

"Okay, go ahead - expose me." He had to do it. "But if you do, just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from." There was a devious glint in his eyes and Emma began to leave. "Oh, yes. And, um... Who you might be disappointing."

Emma spun around and brushed by both Rosalie and Graham as she walked out the door.

An awkward silence settled around them.

Graham looked uncertainly between the other two occupants before Rosalie decided to put him out of his misery. She turned around and pecked him on the lips. _I should probably stay here. I'll make it up to you tomorrow?_

"Yeah," he whispered back to her and kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow."

Rosalie watched as he, too, left before turning to Mr. Gold. He was still wiping his hand. even though she knew that he was probably polishing away his skin, by now. He seemed to be waiting for her reaction as much as she was waiting for his.

She scrawled out some words and walked over to him.

He lifted his head up to see what she had written.

_I still believe in you_.

He froze and looked at her before turning around to walk away.

She pursed her lips and wrote something else down and stood in front of him.

_Stop running away. I know you can be kind. I know you can love. Whoever you might've been in the past doesn't matter. It's what you make of the future that defines who you are - who you will become._

"How much do you know?" he whispered.

_I've borrowed Henry's book, but it never specifies __your__ story, but I want to know. Will you tell me?_

He scoffed and continued to walk away.

With a heavy heart, she watched him open the door, but before he disappeared completely, he stopped. "Are you going back to the beach or do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

She grinned widely and ran after him. He was starting to open up and she was going to take advantage of it.

…

"I had a son," he started. "His name was Baelfire. He was the one and only person I had broken my promise to." He paused and Rosalie could hear the pain in his voice. "Whether it was before or after I had become the Dark One, he was the most important person, especially after I lost... Milah." A sneer appeared on his face. "I loved her and she _left me _for a _pirate_. She left Bae _motherless_."

Rosalie reached out from under her cover and patted his shaking hand.

"I was drafted to be on the front lines, but a seer had told me that the day of the battle, my unborn son would be fatherless, I... I injured myself." He clenched his hands tightly around his cane until his knuckles turned white. "I came back home for him and that was when Milah started to hate me. The entire town called me a coward and shunned our family. Milah took to spending her days in the bar like a common wench. Then that _pirate_ came and took her away from us. After she left, the town ate us alive." A bitter smile appeared on his face. "I had no choice. I sought out the dagger of the Dark One to command him, but he _tricked_ me. He _wanted_ me to kill him and when I did, _I_ became the Dark One.

"I took my revenge on them all and my lust for power had... spun out of control. I scared Bae." His voice cracked. "Me! I scared Bae. Everything that I had done was for him. Everything."

She squeezed his hand, trying to tell him that he didn't have to continue, but he was already too deep into his reverie.

"And all he wanted was to live as we had before. I lost him... I promised that I would do anything just to spend the rest of my days with him by myself, but I became that coward, again. I couldn't let go of the power and go back to how I was before and he disappeared..."

Rosalie could feel tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Everything that I have done now is for him," he whispered. "Everything..."

She knew there had to be more to the story, but he had closed up, again, and the story stopped. He stood up and walked away without another word.

She wished that she could do something to help him - to ease his internal pain, but she didn't know what to do. She was so useless...

…

He had finally decided to cross through the worlds to find her. After losing her for so long, he had been anxious to see her, again. When he found her standing on the grass with orange rays of sunlight in her hair, he knew he wanted her back, but the look in her eyes as she stared at him... It wasn't her, anymore.

He squeezed the silver ring in his hands before throwing it against the wall. The rage was burning through him. He was angry at himself. He was angry at all those people who had taken her away from him and he was angry at her for making him feel this way.

"Did you find her?"

He stood up and walked over to where the silver trinket laid. "Yeah, I did," he replied, picking up the ring, again. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to have her back with him and this time, he wasn't going to allow her to leave him. Ever. Again.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Aaaaaah! I've recently binged and finished The Walking Dead last weekend (it was a long weekend for me) and I can't stop thinking about it! I know that I have to finish this story and the Doctor Who one, but I can't stop thinking about it! Daryl!

Fortunately, I think I have enough chapters for this story written up to dump all the excitement into my Walking Dead story that I might or might not upload and hopefully not make you guys wait too long.

On to the reviews!

_My appreciations to:_

**HelloBob12345**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure if I'll be able to write Jefferson the way everyone would like. I did, however, briefly contemplate him as a potential love interest in the beginning. We'll see how it goes! I've added your vote for Graham!

**NavyReservist**: Aaaah, Dr. Hopper! I'm not sure how that would work, yet. He seems to turn back into a cricket in the Enchanted Forest. I've added your vote for Rumpel, though! Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Lift the Wings**: You'll have to keep guessing on who she really is in terms of the Fairy Tales (if she is even in one) and what I plan to do with her! I've added both votes! One for just Graham and one for Graham and Hook. Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you everyone else who has read, followed, and favourited this story! I've always used it as motivation to keep writing and hopefully for improving said writing!

_Love interest poll:_

1.) **Graham** = 3

2.) Hook

3.) Peter Pan = 1

4.) **Rumpel** = 3

5.) Peter and Hook = 1

6.) Graham and Hook = 1

7.) Other Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.)

I've also decided to stop any new character addition into this list. I've realised that the votes would be too spread out. I don't mind new triangle ideas with these current characters, though.

Thank you, again for all your reviews!

Until next time,

_Echo_


	7. Kathryn

**CHAPTER SIX: KATHRYN**

"Because of recent events, we are faced with this decision." Archie was standing on a stage in front of a large crowd that was seated in rows of chairs. "And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates - Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy."

There was silence in the room and Rosalie shook her head, feeling embarrassed for Archie who was starting to flush a deep red.

"Wow, crickets. Okay. uh... Uh, Mr. Glass - your opening statement."

As Sidney walked in, there was a brief moment of applause. His speech was extremely short and rehearsed, but everyone clapped as was expected of them. It seemed that at least half the town already knew Sidney was only there because of Regina and even being mayor, she didn't have the majority's vote, yet.

When Emma stepped up to the podium, she looked grim. "You guys all know I have what they call a, uh... Troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of them, um... Hero thing, but here's the thing - the fire was a setup."

Rosalie watched her with wide eyes. Was she going to do it? She looked at Mr. Gold who had on his usual neutral countenance.

"Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure and the worst part of all this was... The worst part of all this is, I let you all think it was real and I can't win this way. I'm sorry."

No one uttered a sound when Emma finished. The crowd was stunned by the sudden admittance.

Rosalie saw Mr. Gold stand up and began to slowly hobble away. Eyes were all on him and she knew she had to make a decision. It seemed as if everyone was expecting her to pick sides now, too.

She had to go with her conscience.

She quickly got up and kept pace with the middle-aged man. There was a flicker of surprise on his face, but she smiled at him and the two left the Town Hall together.

There was only silence between them as they returned home. Perhaps nothing had to be said. Her decision was made and she didn't regret it. No matter what the townspeople thought of her now, it didn't mean anything to her. Mr. Gold had been nothing but nice to her and she will repay him with anything she could. He didn't need a contract with her for her to stay with him - to support him.

Rosalie sat on the couch, staring at Mr. Gold, wondering what he could've possibly be thinking. The smile that was slowly appearing on his face confused her.

"You should go to the victory party."

She shook her head. _I don't want to go to his party._

He raised his eyebrow at her. "His? I believe you've underestimated our saviour."

She tilted her head. _You think Emma won after her confession?_

"The entire town saw Ms. Swan defy me. Everyone's afraid of Regina, but they're more afraid of me. By standing up to me, she won them over. It was the only way."

Rosalie stared at him. Did he _want_ to be the villain?

"Go to the party."

She shook her head. _I'm going to stay here tonight. Besides, I still have to finish Henry's book. I don't want to keep it too long._

He said nothing to her, so she ran up the stairs to her room. Maybe one day, he'd continue his story for her, but for now, she'd content herself with the ones in the book.

…

_"Papa, I'm sorry." The girl was sobbing in front of a broken vase. "I did not mean to break it! Ombreon bumped into me!"_

_ The regal brunet man looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Ombreon is a figment of your imagination. I thought you would have grown out of it by now."_

_ "But, papa-" The girl tried to protest, but the man was already waving her off._

_ "Go to your room. A servant will come in to bring you your supper."_

_ Still sobbing, the girl watched as her father walked away. She sunk to her knees and continued to cry. _

_ Madeleine walked over and carefully gathered the young child in her arms. She had seen how cruel the man had been to his daughter. If only her mother was still alive. "Ma belle fleur, please stop crying," she whispered, rocking the girl back and forth in her arms. _

_ "Why did papa not believe me? Ombreon is always making trouble, but he always gets away with it!" the girl wailed._

_ Madeleine didn't know what to say. It was true that the girl's imaginary friend had grown out of control, but she was still only five. Not only did she not have someone her age to talk to, her father was always too busy to spend time with her. _

_ "Ombreon is real, Madeleine." The girl started at the woman with wide eyes. She could tell that Madeleine didn't believe her. "He is!"_

_ The maid sighed and kissed her forehead. "Of course, he is, ma fleur." She needed someone she could trust and Madeleine was going to be that person. "Can you be a good girl and play with Ombreon in her room?"_

_ The little girl sniffed and nodded her head. She can be a good girl. She just needed to make sure that Ombreon wouldn't get her into trouble, again._

…

Anna stretched and looked at the large book beside her. She had managed to skim through all of the stories the night before and planned to give it back to Henry before school started, but she didn't want to get out of bed!

Giving herself a hard pinch on the arm, she winced and managed to slip out of her warm cocoon. Mornings were so brutal. Why did there have to be mornings? Can't it just be night all the time and no one would have to sleep and wake up to feeling like a spoonful of molasses?

By the time she made herself presentable, she only had ten minutes left before class started, so she raced out the door and ran towards the school.

Luckily, she found him just as he was entering the building and was able to give him the book.

He beamed at her. "Did you finish them all already?"

She nodded back at him with a smile. _Thank you for allowing me to borrow it._

She waved to him as he disappeared into the school.

While she was standing in the school courtyard, she noticed all the odd glances by the parents around her. Some of them were whispering and pointing.

"_That's her!"_

_ "Can you believe that she walked out of the meeting with Gold?"_

_ "She's _living_ with him. I wonder what she gave him in exchange?"_

_ "Probably her body."_ The brunette woman giggled.

Rosalie inhaled deeply and exhaled. Mind over matter. Their words don't hurt her. Their words are only words - they hold no power over her.

_"Maybe that's why she can't speak. She screams too loudly, so someone decided to finally make her shut up."_

_"Gold probably did it himself. I mean, where did she come from anyway?"_

She could feel herself trembling slightly and tears began to well up in her eyes. She needed to leave. She needed to run and never stop. She needed to get out of here. She needed to -

She turned around and let out a silent scream as she bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The stranger held her shoulders steady and looked at her, but she didn't want to look at everyone. She tried to squirm away, but he kept her still. "Hey, it's okay."

He glanced up at the parents who were still whispering.

_"He's probably another one of her..._client_."_

He narrowed his eyes and glared at them. "Don't you have something to do other than stand around _whispering_?"

Their eyes widened and they scrambled off.

He turned back to the trembling girl in front of him. "Don't worry. They're gone. They can't hurt you."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes before shyly looking up at her saviour.

The man was tall with dark hair and light blue eyes. He was ruggedly handsome and he was also staring expectantly at her.

She quickly scrawled down some words on her notepad and showed him. _Thank you for saving me._

A frown appeared on his face. They were harassing a girl who was mute? That was very low. "Do you want me to help you back home. Where are you headed?"

_I need to go to work before Mr. Gold kills me. It's at the pawn shop._

He smiled at her. "I passed by there. Come on." He led her to his motorcycle and she froze.

She had never ridden on one before. What if she falls off and dies?

He grinned at the look on her face. "Don't worry. Just hold on tight and you'll be fine." He reached into the back seat and pulled out a helmet. "Put this on."

_I can walk_.

"Are you scared?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Was she going to take his bait like he expected her to?

She puffed out her cheeks and shook her head. Reluctantly, she took the offered helmet and put it on. _I better not die_.

"You won't," he reassured her. "Now, hold on tight."

She gave his waist a squeeze, causing him to let out a puff of air.

"Too tight."

She smirked in triumph, but it quickly disappeared as he started the motorcycle and they zoomed off in the death trap.

The ride was short and when it was over, Rosalie wished that it had been longer. Feeling the strong breeze around her had elicited a strong sense of thrill bubbling through her. This was what she had been missing in her life - adventure and danger.

She slowly took off her helmet and handed it to him. _Thank you._ She couldn't wipe away the grin that was on her face and he laughed.

"Thought you would like that."

_I've never seen you in town before. Are you new?_

He nodded. "Just arrived a couple of hours ago. Another blonde had directed me to Granny's before I decided to investigate the commotion at the school. I'm August."

She tilted her head.

"That's my name: August Wayne Booth."

_I'm Rosalie. Thank you, again._ She waved him goodbye and entered the store.

Mr. Gold was standing behind the glass counter with an eyebrow raised at her. "Tired of Mr. Humbert already, dearie?"

She shook her head. _It's not like that. August helped me out at the school and drove me here. That's all._

"Help you?" She could see a dark look settle on his face.

_It's nothing, really._

"Of course."

He didn't speak of the subject any further, but she knew that something was brewing in his mind. She didn't want him to interfere. For once, she wanted to handle things herself. It was just... difficult when the only way she could communicate was through writing. It was so slow and inefficient and it wasn't as if she could tell them all the same thing without looking like an idiot waving around a piece of paper.

She froze. Maybe she could.

When Mr. Gold disappeared into his office, she picked up her book as usual, but she also managed to find pen and paper, which she slipped into her book.

Throughout the day, she was engrossed with penning her letter. By the time it was five, she put the period to her last sentence and slipped the piece of paper into her pocket.

Graham came in as he usually did and she kissed him before they left for Granny's. She saw an unfamiliar face. There was a beautiful blonde woman who had sharp, regal features.

"That's Kathryn," Graham whispered into her ear as they sat down at their usual booth. "She's been rather depressed lately. I think she knows about Mary Margaret."

She frowned. Were the two really having an affair behind her back? If they were, she felt horrible for the poor woman. How could they do that to her? The least they could do was tell her and file for a divorce.

_She looks lonely. Can I invite her over?_

Graham nodded and smiled at her. "Of course. This is why I love you." He pulled her hand down as she walked by and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

_I love you, too_, she mouthed to him.

She already had the words written by the time she arrived in front of Kathryn.

The other blonde looked up at her with depressed eyes.

_Do you want to join us for supper?_

There was a surprised and confused look on Kathryn's face. "Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Rosalie shook her head. _Don't worry. If we really wanted some privacy we wouldn't be at Granny's. Come on. You look like you need some company - some friends?_

Kathryn smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you."

They walked back to the booth and Rosalie slipped into the seat beside Graham.

"I've seen you with David a couple of times," Kathryn said to Graham who smiled at her.

"I work with him at the animal shelter," he replied. "We hang out during lunch and breaks."

There was a pause between the three of them as none of them knew whether to bring on the topic of Mary Margaret or not.

"It's nice to see that other people want to talk to me," Kathryn finally said. "Sometimes, it feels as if I'm the one who's trying to break up David and... and _her_. It just feel so hard not having any support. Regina seems to be the only one who actually cares."

Regina? Rosalie tilted her head. Why would Regina befriend Kathryn? It wasn't as it the other blonde was incapable of making friends, but the mayor wasn't known to be friendly to anyone, except Henry.

"Regina is helping you with your problems?" Graham, too, was very skeptical with the turn of events. Now, he was curious of where Kathryn fit into everything. Who was she in the past?

Kathryn nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, she had been nothing but kind and she really seems to support me and David together. I mean, we're married - David and I - so it's not as if it's something strange for us to be together."

Rosalie nodded. She was actually quite disappointed with Mary Margaret. She was a primary school teacher, what example was she setting for the kids? She should know better than the engage in a secret affair. _You have our support_.

"Thank you. You don't know how happy I am to have someone else be there for me. It just gets kind of lonely, sometimes."

Graham agreed. "Any time you need someone to talk to, either of us would be more than glad to listen." Rosalie nodded.

It wasn't long before Kathryn decided that it was getting late and that she needed to return home to perhaps talk to David. Graham and Rosalie wished her luck before leaving as well.

When they were in the car, Graham didn't drive off immediately as they usually did nor did he initiate for them to make out as they did the other times. Instead, he had a very serious expression on his face and he looked at her almost accusingly.

"I heard something happened this afternoon."

She didn't want to tell Graham. It really wasn't anything worth saying and she didn't want him to worry about nothing.

"Rosalie, I don't want to hear this from eavesdropping on middle-age women who have nothing better to do with their lives."

She bit her lips and looked down at her hands. She didn't mean to hurt Graham's feelings.

He immediately felt guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned it. It wasn't even that big of a deal. "Don't worry about it," he told her as he started the car.

She put her hand on his arm to stop him. _I'm sorry. It just didn't cross my mind. It wasn't really anything. There were a few people gossiping as they usually did._

"And there was a stranger involved?" This was the part of the story that probably made him anxious. They never received newcomers and now there was a strange man who was rumoured to be sleeping with Rosalie. He knew that she would never casually bed another man, but just the thought of there being enough ammo for people to assume...

Realisation finally hit her and a grin appear on her face. _You're jealous_.

"No!" Graham quickly denied, but there was a light tint of pink that highlighted the embarrassed look on his face. "I was just worried for your safety. You shouldn't get on a stranger's motorcycle. Who knew where he was really going to take you."

He was so endearing. She pecked him on the lips. _I promise I won't do it, again_.

Do you know who he might be?" he asked her after the jealousy was soothed away. "We already had you and Emma come in, shocking everyone. Is this going to be some new trend?"

She shrugged. _He told me his name is August Wayne Booth. I don't recall anyone with that name in Henry's book._

"Whoever he was, I hope he wasn't working for the evil queen in the past."

Yes, that would throw them off. Something about August Booth made her a little anxious. He seemed to have an air of mystery and secrets about him. What was he hiding?

_I saw that he had a box with him. I'm not sure if it's anything to be worried about._

"Let's hope it's not."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Aaaaand I've officially graduated with a Bachelors of Science in Food, Nutrition, and Health! I'm so excited, but I'm also really nervous. I have no idea where I'm going to take this. I just really want to have a job.

Moving on! Here's August! I find him to be a very intriguing character and I never expected him to be who he is! It did cross my mind to have him as a potential love interest and I'm still considering it, but I just don't know...

On to reviews!

_My appreciations to:_

**Kira Tsum**i: Thank you so much for reviewing! You don't know how much it means to me that people like you like my story!

**Starshine**: One vote for Graham coming up! Thank you for reviewing!

**anonymous**: Another vote for Graham! It is SO true that he should've been able to develop more in the show. Thank you for reviewing!

**Yoshi-kins**: One vote for Rumpel! Thank you for reviewing!

**Angel Kenny**: Aaaaand another for Rumpel! I can see a Rumpel vs. Graham war starting up. Haha! Thank you for reviewing!

I would also like to thank everyone who has read, favourited, and followed this story. All of you motivate me to write and improve what I produce!

_Love interest poll:_

1.) **Graham** = 5

2.) Hook

3.) Peter Pan = 1

4.) **Rumpel** = 5

5.) Peter and Hook = 1

6.) Graham and Hook = 1

7.) Other Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.)

I can't stop thinking about The Walking Dead... Halp! I have five chapters for that story completed and working on the sixth, but! I will still continue to update this story as regularly as I can. Hopefully, I won't run out before I get over Daryl Dixon -swoon-

I guess... Until next time!

_Echo_


	8. Letter

**CHAPTER SEVEN: LETTER**

"Rosalie! Rosalie!"

The golden blonde tilted her head as Emma rushed into the shop. The Sheriff never came here to look for her, usually it'd be to ask Mr. Gold for help.

"Rosalie, have you seen Henry's book?"

She frowned. _I gave it back to him yesterday at school._

"Well, it's missing, right now." Emma sighed. "There was a huge wind storm yesterday and parts of the castle had come down. Regina destroyed the rest of it just now and the box that Henry keeps the book is empty. She said she didn't know anything about it but..." She rolled her eyes.

Rosalie nodded. It's Regina. Who knows when she is actually telling the truth?

"I guess I'll leave you to your... work, now." Emma looked around, knowing that Rosalie really hadn't been doing much of anything all day.

Rosalie smiled at her and nodded.

When Emma left, she told Mr. Gold that she was going to go on a quick ten minute break before running out the door.

By tomorrow, no one was going to gossip nonsense about her, again.

Mr. Gold had woke her up the next morning with an expression that was less than happy. He was rarely actually upset with her, so she wondered what had happened.

"What were you thinking?" he growled at her, throwing the morning newspaper on to her bed. "The mayor screens everything that comes out."

She blinked and looked down at the headlines.

_STRAY GIRL FOUND TO BE A PROSTITUTE? _

What? She looked at the photo of herself in the arms of August Booth.

_The self-proclaimed amnesiac newcomer, Rosalie, who stays with the owner of Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, had recently sent a letter admitting to her less than reputable occupation before arriving at Storybrooke. _

_Perhaps a shock to everyone, Rosalie had sent a letter last evening clearly stating that she had a long string of clienteles. Here is a copy of what was written:_

Rosalie couldn't believe what they had published. True that it was her letter, but it had been completely rearranged to make it look as if she had been shamelessly selling her body.

_Her intentions of asking for this to be published is unknown. One can only assume that after her walkout at the town debate, she had decided to come clean._

She covered her face with her hands. How did it go so wrong? The letter was supposed to fix everything and show to the town that all of their preconceptions were wrong.

She looked back up at Mr. Gold who seemed to have fallen back into his perfect composure. She couldn't bring herself to grab her notebook, but she knew it was on her face how much she regret writing to the newspaper.

Something in his composure crumbled and he sat on her bed as she continued to stare up at him with watery eyes. There was an expression on his face that she had never seen on him before.

Taking a chance, she fell into his arms and started to cry, again. He held her closer and stroked her hair. She knew everyone was wrong about him.

_"Papa! Papa!" a young boy shouted as he saw the motionless form outside their window._

_ "What is it, Bae?" The father looked out to see the girl that his son was referring to. He hobbled out to investigate before kneeling down to try to wake her up. "Bae, help me get her inside."_

_ The dark-haired boy ran out and assisted his father._

_ Once the girl was settled on the bed, they stared at each other. What were they going to do? Who was she?_

_ They didn't ponder long as the girl began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. Immediately, she started to scream. The piercing sound made the male occupants wince and panic. What was wrong with her?_

_ She thrashed around and pulled at her hair. Her voice was became hoarse until they were only silent screams._

_ "Bae, hold on to her!"_

_ Bae rushed over and was hit in the face by a flailing arm, but he eventually managed to subdue her. He looked down and saw her staring back at him with wide grey eyes. There was nothing but fear emitting from them. _

_ "It's okay," he whispered._

_ She let out a shudder and completely went limp. _

_ He saw that she was trying to say something, but there was only a low croak. _

_ "Papa, what's wrong with her?"_

_ The father frowned. "I think she's damaged her throat. Go get her some water." He sat down on the bed and gently stroked her hair. "What's your name?" _

_ No sound emitted from her. She looked as if she was going to start panicking, again._

_ "It'll be okay."_

Rosalie gasped and quickly pulled away from him. She looked at him with wide eyes. What had she just remembered?

"Feeling better?"

Slowly, she nodded, but her mind was still reeling on what she had seen. Before she was able to ask him about it, he had gotten up and hobbled out.

She could only watch him disappear, leaving her in a pool of her own confusion. She couldn't make sense of anything that she had seen in her mind and she had been hoping that he could help her.

"Should I expect you at work?" She saw that Mr. Gold was standing by her doorway, again. How could she possibly show her face in town, again? "Perhaps you'd be happy to hear that that is the only copy left of the newspaper."

Her ears perked up and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I managed to stop the distribution before anyone else has read it."

_How?_

Mr. Gold smirked. "Have you forgotten that I have eyes everywhere, dearie?" He had saved her, again.

_I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. All I wanted was to make things right, again, but I didn't want to rely on anyone. It __always__ goes wrong. I'm so, so sorry. I just want to - _She crossed out the last four words.

Mr. Gold didn't say much more to her as he finally left to go to the pawn shop.

She sighed and ruffled her hair. She should probably go to work.

Throughout the day, she was still paranoid that someone was going to come in to taunt her. What if someone else had gotten their hands on a copy of the newspaper?

By five, the shop did not receive a single visitor and Rosalie was finally at peace. She waited happily for Graham to pick her up, but he never arrived. Perhaps she should go to Granny's to wait for him or maybe she should stay here in case he was just a little late.

Half an hour later, she finally lost her patience and decided to go to the diner by herself to see if he was there or whether anyone actually knew was keeping him.

When she arrived, she spotted the brunet sitting with Kathryn. Immediately, the familiar rouse of jealousy gripped tightly at her before she tried to stomp it down. Graham was probably just talking to her because something came up. They did offer to keep her company whenever she felt lonely.

With a deep breath, she began to walk over to their table, but Ruby stopped her. "Rosalie, I think you really need to talk to Graham."

Rosalie tilted her head. _About what?_

Ruby glanced over to the occupied table. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Before Rosalie could ask the brunette anything else, Granny had called for her and she quickly walked away to pick up the new order.

Kathryn was the first to notice her when she approached. The other blonde smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and there was a look of guilt that settled on her face. "Hi, Rosalie."

Graham quickly turned his head to look at her. He had the same guilty expression on his face. "Rosalie. Sorry, I completely lost track of time."

The golden blonde nodded, robotically. Of course. _What's been keeping you occupied? Are you alright, Kathryn?_

"Yes," Kathryn quickly replied. "I-I just needed to talk to someone."

Graham looked down at the plate of food in front of him.

Rosalie sat down beside him. There was an awkward silence that settled on the table and she could feel Ruby frequently looking at them.

_Is there something that I should know? _She wasn't sure if she really wanted a reply. Something just told her that tonight wasn't going to end well.

"Rosalie, we..." Kathryn trailed off, unsure on what to say.

_Please, just tell me._

"What was this about?" Graham had a piece of paper clenched tightly in his hands. He slammed it in front of her. "What is this?!"

Rosalie smoothed out the paper with shaky hands. _Who gave this to you?_ There was only one person who could've done something like this.

Graham looked at Kathryn who quickly replied, "Regina gave it to me this morning. She knew that I had been talking to you and Graham recently and just wanted to help. She didn't want any secrets to come between your relationship."

Rosalie could feel the fury quickly waiting to erupt from within her. _You would believe her over me?_ Her question was aimed at Graham. _Don't you remember what she had done? How could you trust __anything__ that had come from her?_

"Regina wouldn't lie!" Kathryn immediately defended the mayor.

Rosalie shook her head. _You don't know Regina like we do. She's a lying __bitch__. _She had never felt the need to call anyone something so vulgar before, but her anger was already getting out of control.

"You haven't denied it" Graham whispered. "And I've seen your writing. It's identical!"

Rosalie shook her head. _That is my writing. _She had only shown them the first page of her reply before Graham abruptly stood up.

"Then why didn't you tell me beforehand? I would've understood!"

Rosalie rose to her feet as well. She couldn't scream back at him, but she wasn't going to let him talk down at her. _If you'd let me explain, then you __will__ understand._

"I don't want to hear it, now. It's too late." Graham managed to brush past her. "Maybe everyone was right. Did you lie about that man being just a stranger, too?"

Rosalie opened her mouth and started to scream at him, but as expected, no sound came out. She could feel angry tears sliding down her face. How dare he trust the evil queen over her? She had never lied to him.

"Rosalie - "

She twirled around and glared at Kathryn. It was all her fault. If she hadn't thought to accept the paper and try to interfere with their relationship, then none of this would've happened. Before she could gain control of her hand, it made contact with the other blonde. It was the best she could do for now, but it didn't make her feel any better.

She quickly turned towards the door and ran from the curious eyes of the other customers.

Why would anyone be so cruel to rearrange such a harmless letter? Why did Regina have to ruin her life like this? She hadn't done anything to her.

"How does it feel?" She jumped and saw the mayor leaning against her car with a smirk on her face. "How does it feel for another woman to steal your man? Not very good is it?"

Rosalie glowered at her. _I didn't steal him away from you. He found out about what an evil bitch you are. You had his __heart__ in a box. Did you really think he'd stay with you after finding out?_

"If you hadn't been snooping around, he would never have left me," Regina snarled back at her. "Everyday that you remain in Storybrooke, I will continue to make your life hell."

For the second time that evening, Rosalie wasn't given the opportunity to reply before her oppressor left. In frustration, she threw her notebook at the retreating Mercedes-Benz.

"Difficult winning against the evil queen, isn't it?"

Her shoulders slumped forward. She walked over to Mr. Gold and embraced him. He was her only comfort, now. The town was insane and the only person who made any sense was him.

_She tugged at Rumpelstiltskin's sleeve and tried to convince him to go back home. After the screaming incident, she hadn't been able to recover her voice, but both Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were very patient with her._

_ "I have to do this," he told her. "This is for Bae. I can't keep living like a coward."_

_ She bit her lips and nodded. What could possibly go wrong when dealing with the _Dark One_? But if everything went well, then Rumpelstiltskin and his son wouldn't have to live the way they do now - shunned by the town._

_ He pulled out the dagger with the name 'Zoso' inscribed on the blade. "Zoso. Zoso. I summon thee!"_

_ They stood in the darkness of the forest, waiting for the Dark One to appear, but no one appeared in front of them._

_ Rumpelstiltskin growled in frustration and turned around to leave, but a large, hooded figure was looming over him._

_ "You were asking for me?" _

_ The father stumbled back, but quickly regained his composure. He held the dagger out to the figure. "Submit, O Dark One! I control you!"_

_ She looked between the two men and wondered if it was actually going to work. If the Dark One was so powerful, how was a small dagger actually going to control him?_

_ "Yes, you do," Zoso agreed. "Wield the power wisely. You can wield at any time, now. It's almost dawn. That means it's your son's birthday. I bet Hordor and his men are already on their way to your house."_

_ Maybe she shouldn't have gone with Rumpel. Maybe she should've stayed with Bae to at least stall the men._

_ Rumpelstiltskin clenched his hands. "No, they can't take him."_

_ "You don't control them - you control me." The smugness was oozing from Zoso's voice. "Have you ever wondered... was he really your child at all? Unlike you, he's not a coward and yearns to fight and die in glory."_

_ She frowned at the taunting. __What was the Dark One playing at? Why did everyone call Rumpel a coward? He had been nothing but kind to both Bae and her and she was only a stray girl that had fallen into their lives._

_ "What a poor bargain that would be," Zoso continued. "To lay down your soul to save your bastard son. So, I ask you... What would you have me do?""_

_ Before she was able to react, Rumpelstiltskin had lunged forward with the dagger pointed forward. The blade easily pierced through the Dark One's clothes and into his flesh. The two forms fell to the ground and a familiar face was revealed when the hood fell back._

_ "It's you," Rumpelstiltskin gasped. "You're the beggar."_

_ She knelt beside Rumpel as the beggar laughed. "Looks like you made a deal you didn't understand. I don't think you're going to do that, again."_

_ Realisation finally hit Rumpelstiltskin. "You told me to kill you."_

_ "My life was such a burden. You'll see. Magic always comes with a price and now, it's yours to pay."_

_ She put a hand on Rumpel's shoulder to comfort him, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the dying man._

_ "Why me? Why me?" Rumpelstiltskin whispered._

_ "I know how to recognise a desperate soul." Zoso grinned at him one more time before drawing his last breath._

_ Rumpelstiltskin shook the fallen form. "No! No! Stay! You have to tell me what to do! Tell me what to do!"_

_ She tried to stop him, but stopped as she really looked at Rumpel. His skin was starting to change colours. It came out as patches at first until those patches spread throughout his entire body._

_ Rumpelstiltskin looked at his hand in wonder and touched his face, experimentally. Even the texture was different._

_ She looked at his hand and noticed that the name on the dagger had changed. She tilted it so that he could see it, as well. _

_ He looked at her with wide eyes, the same shocked expression was on her face._

_ Rumpelstiltskin was now the new Dark One. He could save Baelfire, now. He could..._

_ Her thoughts were halted as Rumpel's hand wrapped around her throat. She froze in fear. What was he doing? Her heart raced as his hand tightened._

_ Suddenly, she felt a light tingly and he let go. She gasped for breath. "Wha-" She stopped and touched her throat. "R-Rumpel?"_

_ A smile appeared on his face as he looked at his hands. "The sun is coming. We have to get to Bae."_

_ She nodded and the two of them raced by to town._

Rosalie gasped and pulled away from Mr. Gold. One hand shot up to her throat and she tried to talk, but no sound came out. What was happening?

He began to walk in the direction of his house and she quickly followed him. Was he going to explain it to her? She knew he must've known something. She had seen Baelfire - his son - in her memories. Could it possibly be similar to what happened when... Graham kissed Emma? He saw memories of when he was in the Enchanted Forest, but who was she?

When they arrived home, Rosalie immediately reached over for the closest notepad. _I keep seeing you and this little boy._

He sat beside her with his lips pursed. "Really?"

_It's only when I'm close to you. You and the boy - Baelfire - took me in and then. _She paused. _And then I saw you become the Dark One. You wanted to help Bae._

He sighed. "What you saw happened in the past. You had arrived in the Enchanted Forest. I still haven't heard anyone scream as loudly as you did."

She blushed. She had remembered her moment of hysteria. _You healed me that night. Why can't I speak, now?_

"I healed you with magic," he explained. "That magic doesn't exist here. That is why you're mute, now.

_Should I go to Dr. Whale? Maybe he can help me._

He sneered. "Whale won't be able to help you. I'd avoid going to see him if I were you. He likes to go poking around in areas that he really shouldn't."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Oooh... The drama! Rosalie is just so naive, sometimes, or perhaps she just grew tired of being misunderstood and did something impulsive.

_My appreciations to_:

**Tammy**: I find them really cute, too! I'll put you down for Graham or Hook (Unless you mean a Graham and Hook triangle, correct me I'm wrong!). Sorry this chapter came a bit later... I realised that without school, my sense of time is quite skewed lol. Thank you for reviewing!

**Amara Stirling**: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, you can vote for two! Do you mean a Rumpel and Pan triangle? If not, please tell me and I can put them in as separate votes as going only one way or the other! My chapters are usually 3000 words each. I'm probably not going to make them longer because it's easier for me to handle this way, but I'll try to update faster!

**Kira The Dead Ninja**: Graham and Hook triangle? Coming right up! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Naruhina1519**: Graham and Hook triangle vote! Thanks for reviewing!

**thehomiewhowrites**: Pan! One vote for Pan! Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you also to everyone else who has read, favourited, and followed this story!

_Love interest poll:_

1.) **Graham** = 6

2.) Hook = 1

3.) Peter Pan = 2

4.) Rumpel = 5

5.) Peter and Hook = 1

6.) Graham and Hook = 3

7.) Rumpel and Pan = 1

8.) Other Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.)

Graham is really racking up those points, I wonder how it's going to be now - with all the drama?

**And I have a question for you guys**... What would be the correct way of shortening Rumpelstiltskin's name? I've been using _Rumpel_ the entire time, but I haven't really seen anyone else spell it that way. It's usually _Rumple_. Should I change it? Or perhaps it doesn't matter, really, and I'm just being silly.

Well! Until next time!

_Echo_


	9. August

**CHAPTER EIGHT: AUGUST**

After the row with Graham, Rosalie wasn't in the mood to go to work and since Mr. Gold didn't really need her around in the shop, she stayed in bed to mope and collect her thoughts.

She still didn't remember what happened to her between the time that the little girl - who may or may not be her - jumped into the portal to when she was found by Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire. She seemed to be at least ten years older by that time. Had the portal somehow affected her aging process or did she just have to keep waiting to see if any other memories would come to her?

As the afternoon was quickly fading away, she finally decided to greet the world. Once outside, however, she didn't know where she wanted to go. She didn't want to go to Granny's for chance of bumping into Graham or Kathryn and she wasn't she where Henry would be at this time of day since the castle was taken down.

Maybe she should take up on Archie's offer. With everything that had happened, she probably needed someone to help her with it.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" She twirled around to see Henry running towards her. A little bit of luck must've been at her side, today. She smiled and waved at him. "Rosalie, have you seen my book?"

She shook her head and he slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

_I can try to help you find it. I really have nothing better to do, today._

"Really?" He grinned widely at her.

She nodded. How could she disappoint the cute little kid?

Instead of looking together, they had decided to split up. She really didn't know where to start looking, so she wandered around aimlessly. As she walked, she bumped into August who was just about to go into Granny's.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile.

She nodded back at him. He had been indirectly part of her problem, but she couldn't blame him. It was her own mistake that had gotten her into this mess.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"I'll treat you to a coffee?" he offered just as Graham walked out.

The ex-sheriff stared at August who stared back. She could see his hands clench and before she was able to react, Graham had punched August in the face.

Rosalie's eyes widened and she immediately stopped him from hitting the poor man, again. "Let go of me!"

She shook her head.

"What the hell?" August looked confused as he wiped at the blood that had spilled out from the cut on his bottom lip.

"You asshole. Stay away from Rosalie."

He didn't have the right to be jealous, now, not with how he had behaved the night before. He didn't even allow her to explain herself and it didn't seem like he was ready to do so today, either.

Graham wrenched himself away from Rosalie and stormed to his car before driving off.

"Your boyfriend?" August asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

_I don't know_. Rosalie looked sadly at the notepad. _Can we not go to Granny's?_

August nodded. "My place?"

She shrugged before nodding. It didn't seem like it mattered anymore what she did. Besides, it wasn't as if she was actually doing something that would compromise her morals.

He smiled back at her as they walked to his motorcycle. He handed her the helmet and off they went.

She sat on his couch writing her story, while he fixed them something to eat. The emotions came rushing back to her as she wrote. By the time that August had come back with two plates of sandwiches, she had stopped because her hand was shaking too much to continue. Tears stung her eyes and she placed the notepad down for August to read it himself. It felt as if her life was falling apart and she could only cling on to her only lifeline - Mr. Gold.

_After what happened at the school yard, I wanted everyone to know that they were wrong. I wrote a letter to the newspaper, but I didn't even think that Regina would completely twist my words. They cut out pieces that fit their __story__. Mr. Gold managed to stop the newspaper distribution, but Regina kept a copy of it and gave it to Kathryn who thought it was only __appropriate__ to show it to Graham. He blew it completely out of proportion and wouldn't let me explain myself._

August put down the notepad after he was done. "He's an idiot."

She let out a small, silent laugh through her tears. _I thought he'd have more faith in me. Maybe it's because of Kathryn. I think he might actually like her more than as just a friend._

Despite his outward impression, August was actually a very good listener. She spent the rest of the afternoon complaining to him and he replied at all the right times. _Thank you for tolerating me._

He smiled back at her. "No problem. I didn't really have much to do, today."

Rosalie stood up and gathered her items. She turned to head to the door, but something caught her eye - something familiar.

She walked over to peek into the room that had been partially hidden by the door. From what she had spotted, there was a desk and pages covering the entire top. It couldn't be...

She twirled around to confront August and immediately bumped into his chest. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she quickly backed away into the room. Why did he have Henry's book? Why was it in pieces?

"Rosalie, let me explain."

She shook her head as she continued to step away. Who was August Booth?

"Graham didn't allow you to explain yourself yesterday, so please, give me this chance." The tone of his voice made her stop. He didn't sound like he was going to hurt her and he was right, she should at least let him explain before jumping into conclusions.

Once he was certain that she wasn't going to dart, he leaned against the door way and began to explain himself. "Yes, that is Henry's book, but I wasn't doing anything bad to it. I just needed to... alter it - add in a story."

_Why?_ she mouthed to him.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll show you." He made sure to keep his motion slow and smooth, worried that he might startle Rosalie.

The girl watched him carefully and looked down at the pages he was handing her. It was called "Pinocchio," starring an old man who wanted a son. The blue fairy had turned a puppet into a real boy, but the magic would only continue working if the boy was brave, truthful, and unselfish.

After she finished reading it, she looked at August. _Why did you add this particular story? _Right after she asked him, realisation hit her._ Are you Pinocchio?_

He let out a laugh. "I am," he confessed. "But I haven't been brave, truthful, and unselfish."

She frowned and tilted her head.

"I should've been there for Emma since the very beginning when we arrived in Storybrooke, but instead, I lavished in the life of being human and... and I lost my way." His voice cracked and she could tell that he was going to breakdown. "I'm a failure, Rosalie."

She shook her head and slowly embraced him. He wasn't a failure. He had the right to live his own life. He had the right to make mistakes and learn from them, but if what the blue fairy in the story said is true, then was he turning back into a wooden puppet?

Once he calmed down, she stepped back and looked at him. _Perhaps everything is as it should be. You're here, now. _

He gave her a weak smile and she knew that he didn't believe her.

When she arrived home, she noticed that Mr. Gold seemed to be conversing with someone. She walked in and quickly froze. There was a gun aimed at her.

"Put your gun down." Mr. Gold nearly rolled his eyes. "I can assure you that Rosalie is not the thief."

Emma relaxed, knowing that he was right.

_Was something stolen? _Who would steal from Mr. Gold - the most feared man in Storybrooke?

"Sheriff Swan, you can go, now," Mr. Gold told Emma. He really didn't want the woman poking around his house. "I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "No, you don't," she corrected him. "This was a robbery - a public menace - and if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't want to be behind bars."

Rosalie was surprised at how Emma was behaving. Can she really arrest someone for "obstruction of justice" when it's Mr. Gold's items that were stolen? She didn't know much about the laws, but was Emma being so harsh because it was Mr. Gold?

"Indeed not," Mr. Gold agreed with Emma. "Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers. He recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral."

Rosalie shook her head and began to walk up to her room. Leave it to Mr. Gold to end up in this situation. She wondered how he had decided to obtain this collateral.

When Emma finally left, Rosalie decided to ask Mr. Gold what had been stolen.

"A few trinkets," he replied. "And something very important to me."

She tilted her head. _What is it?_

"Nothing you have to worry about, dearie."

He didn't speak anymore about the manner, leaving Rosalie full of curiosity. Mr. Gold wasn't one to keep sentimental pieces. At least, not that she knew. Maybe one day she'd be able to convince him to write an autobiography. For now, however, she'd have to soothe her curiosity with her book. At least in this story, everything would be revealed in the end. With Mr. Gold, it seemed like every answer he gave warranted another dozens of questions that he would never satiate.

The next day, Rosalie was in the pawn shop giving another attempt at reorganising the room. She was interrupted by someone entering through the front door.

"Rosalie, can we talk?"

Rosalie ignored the visitor. There was nothing she wanted to say. Everything had already been said and done and she just wanted to forget all about it.

"Please, I'm sorry."

She stopped as she heard the tears in Kathryn's voice.

"Just hear me out. I shouldn't have interfered, but after knowing that my own relationship was falling apart, I didn't want it to happen to yours. I didn't know that what I did would do the opposite of my intentions. I didn't know that Graham would react that way. He was so reasonable when he was speaking with me about it, but when you - " Kathryn paused, wondering how to finish her sentence. She had to tread carefully. "When you arrived, I guess he just exploded and he only did that because he really cares about you."

Rosalie shook her head. If Graham really cared about her, he wouldn't heard her out. He wouldn't have left in that fashion - left her broken.

"Graham is a mess, right now. Please, come with me to Granny's. He hasn't been to work and I've only just convinced him to get out of his house."

She shook her head, again, and walked over to the counter, fiddling with little trinkets that were dangling on hangers. It was too late. If he wanted to talk to her, he wouldn't done it himself.

"Rosalie!" Kathryn grabbed her arm and turned her around, but the golden blonde looked everywhere except at her. "Please."

She sighed and grabbed her notepad. _What do you want me to say? I've already tried to defend myself, but he wouldn't listen._

"He's had some time to think and I know he regrets everything that he said."

Rosalie wasn't ready to talk to Graham, again. _He should've believed my words over __Regina__ over __yours__._ She felt that familiar anger slowly rising back up. _He's __my__ boyfriend! Not only have we only __just__ met you, but Regina has already tried to screw us over once. Why would he believe the two of you over me. I've done nothing but - _ She stopped and dropped the notepad.

Kathryn picked it up and read what she wrote as she began to cry.

She loved him and she wasn't even sure if he loved her back. What if he's only with her because she was the first person he interacted after he had gotten his heart back? What if he's just confused that any form of affection is love?

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie." The other blonde quickly enveloped her into a hug. "It's all my fault. Regina must've just gotten a copy of the letter and gave it to me because I knew you. I - I don't think she really meant to break the two of you apart." There was a tinge of uncertainty in her voice. Why _did_ Regina give her the letter? Why didn't the mayor confront them herself?

Rosalie stepped away and began to write, once more. _Regina used to have a secret affair of some sort with Graham. They slept together. I think she's angry that Graham is with me, now._

Kathryn frowned. "Did you steal him from her?"

_They weren't really in a relationship and she was manipulating him. It was complicated, but Graham and I weren't really together until he broke it off with Regina._

Kathryn nodded. "Can you please just talk to Graham?"

Finally, Rosalie conceded. She might as well be the bigger person.

With a quick note to Mr. Gold, she left with Kathryn to Granny's. The courage that had brought her out of the shop was quickly dissipating as she saw his messy, dark hair. She began to turn back around, but Kathryn made sure to keep her facing forward.

"You can do it," she whispered to her.

Rosalie slowly walked towards him. She met the eyes of Ruby, who mouthed her words of encouragement.

She stopped in front of their usual booth without Graham even looking up or noticing her. Slowly, she slipped into the seat in front of him.

Finally, he realised that there was someone sitting with him and he looked up. "Rosalie!" he exclaimed in shock. "I-" He swallowed. "How have you been? I mean..."

She could see that he was struggling with his words, but she really wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I should've..." His voice cracked and a tear slid down his face.

Rosalie finally looked at him properly. There were dark bags under his eyes, his hair was completely unkempt, and his chin scruff had gotten out of control. As Kathryn had told her, he didn't look good. _Graham, the letter that you had read wasn't the original that I sent to the newspaper. I should've known better than to give them anything, especially since everything is censored by the mayor. _She reached over and touched his arm to show him her notepad. _I've never been a prostitute. I don't have any memories of my past and that man is August Booth. He's not here for me, but we've become quick friends after he told everyone off for gossiping about me. Ever since I walked out of the sheriff debate, many of the townspeople think I'm giving Mr. Gold inappropriate favours. I guess that's when the problem started._

He clenched his eyes shut and leaned back. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?" He looked at her and held her hand. "Will you give me a second chance?"

She smiled sadly at him. _Maybe we need a break. I think you need to sort out your own feelings. Maybe date around and if you think being with me is the right thing to do, then I'll be waiting._

Graham frowned. "What if I'm scared to?"

_You'll always have me. I'm here to support you._

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he apologised, again, and this time she gave him a bigger smile.

She patted his hand. _It's alright. I think what happened may be for the best. Perhaps we both need to re-evaluate our feelings, but I know that in the end, everything will be alright._

He smiled back at her. "Thank you, Rosalie."

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. _Friends with benefits?_

He laughed and nodded. "Then you should do it properly." He pulled her down and crashed their lips together.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Ruby winking at her and Kathryn had a small smile on her lips.

Not long after she had arrived home, the phone rang and she looked around for Mr. Gold, but he wasn't around. How was she supposed to answer it? Maybe she should let it go to the answering machine.

_"Rosalie, this is Emma. Gold is currently at the station. Perhaps you'd like to bail him out. I'll explain everything later."_

Mr. Gold was arrested? What happened in the short time that she was at Granny's?

When she arrived at the sheriff's station, Emma was waiting for her at her desk. "Hey, Rosalie."

"Hello, Rosalie," Mr. Gold greeted her from behind the bars. He didn't look too concerned.

_What happened?_

"It seems that Gold had decided to take justice into his own hands and kidnapped Moe French for robbing him," Emma explained.

Before Rosalie could question them any further, Regina had arrived with Henry in tow.

"Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out - buy him an ice cream." The brunette was brisk with her words and she didn't seem to actually want to give Henry to Emma. Rosalie wondered what the mayor was up to this time.

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma raised her eyebrows at Regina. She wasn't stupid enough to think that there weren't any ulterior motives behind the words.

Regina obviously knew how to deal with Emma and knew that the blonde wouldn't pass up the chance of spending time with Henry. "Twenty nine and a half minutes."

"Hi, Emma." Henry smiled up at his biological mother.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head because she knew that Emma wouldn't be able to resist the offer. Who's side was the boy on?

"Bring me back a cone?" Mr. Gold called out to the sheriff with a smile on his face.

"Just this once," Emma firmly stated before turning to Henry. "Come on. Let's go."

After Emma left, Rosalie asked them, _Should I go, too? Are you two going to negotiate some kind of horrible contract and you'll kill me if you knew about it?_

"You can stay, dearie." Mr. Gold shifted to get into a more comfortable position on the cold prison bench.

Regina rolled her eyes as Rosalie sat in Emma's chair.

"Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck," Mr. Gold began. "Do you have what I want?"

"Yes." Regina had a smirk on her face.

"So, you did put him up to it, then."

Rosalie watched the two converse with a bit of confusion. Was she finally going to see the important trinket?

"I merely suggested that strong men take what they need."

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh, yeah. And you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?" Without waiting for her to respond, he continued, "Since you know what I want, what is it you want?"

Regina leaned in and as she spoke, Rosalie realised that she, too, needed to get closer to hear what she was going to say. "I want you to answer one question and answer it simply. What is your name?"

Rosalie frowned. _That_ was what she wanted? He was Mr. Gold or Rumpelstiltskin. Why would Regina ask something that she already knew? Unless... Unless she had only been assuming this entire time and she wasn't certain.

"It's Mr. Gold."

"Your real name," Regina hissed.

Mr. Gold tilted his head, feigning confusion. "Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name." He really did have a way with words.

"But what about moments spend elsewhere?" And obviously Regina was well versed with his games.

"What are you asking me?"

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name."

Mr. Gold's expression darkened. "Rumpelstiltskin. Now, give me what I want." He held out his hand towards Regina.

"Such hostility," Regina replied, leaning back. She was satisfied, now.

Rosalie wondered that perhaps Regina knew who he was, but she wanted Mr. Gold to remember something.

The mayor pulled out a delicate china cup. There was a small chip on the rim. "Over this? Such a sentimental little keepsake."

Mr. Gold snatched it from her hands. "Thank you... Your Majesty. So now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm going to be out of here in no time and nothing between us will change."

Regina sneered as she stood up. "We'll see." Before she left, she turned to Rosalie. "Perhaps now you know what your Mr. Gold is really like."

Rosalie didn't bother gracing her with a reply.

When the mayor was out of sight, Rosalie scooted closer to Mr. Gold. _Why is that cup so special to you? Who did it belong to?_

Despite what Regina had said, the way Mr. Gold was looking at the cup ensured her that he was not heartless. There must've been someone he had loved and someone who loved him back.

"It doesn't matter. She's gone, now."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I am so, so, so, so, so sorry this came out so late. I've had a hectic week - a completely emotional roller coaster. I feel like by the end of everything happening, I'm going to end up bipolar.

Anyway, enough with the excuses. So much Graham drama! I'm sorry Graham fans! Not sure if you guys are liking the possibly separation coming up.

I'd love to thank my reviewers!

_My appreciations to:_

**Naruhina1519**: Thank you for reviewing! Haha. You'll have to see what I'll do with Roooose! I have so much planned, but I need to pick and choose and not overload her too much! My biggest fear is making my OC a Mary Sue.

**Amara Stirling**: I've corrected the poll votes in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing and clarifying!

**Matsuri Hikari**: Haha! Thank you for reviewing! I've added a vote for both Hook and Graham separately and as a triangle.

Thank you everyone else who has favourited, followed, and read this story! I appreciate every view and every notification that I get!

_Love interest poll:_

1.) **Graham** = 7

2.) Hook = 2

3.) Peter Pan = 3

4.) Rumpel = 6

5.) Peter and Hook = 1

6.) Graham and Hook = 4

As you can see, Graham is still winning, but Rumpel isn't far behind! **I will open this poll up to one vote per review per chapter** because I feel like I should take extra consideration to people who are more dedicated to this story! So if you really like one particular pairing, feel free to vote, again!

I'm hoping that my life will settle down and I'll be able to concentrate more on writing!

I've also been having problems with my ipad mini and bluetooth keyboard. I've googled several times and tried several methods, such as hard resetting with home and lock button, repairing the keyboard, turning the bluetooth on and then off. Unfortunately, every 5-10 minutes, the bluetooth would drop and become grey. Does anyone know an alternate solution to this? Thank you!

Until next time!

_Echo_


	10. Suspects

**CHAPTER NINE: SUSPECTS**

The next few days had settled down to its regular monotonous pace for Rosalie. A couple of days a week, Graham still stopped by to take her to Granny's for supper.

At home, she had tried to engage Mr. Gold to try to persuade him to tell her about the cup, but each time, he dismissed her. For the most part, however, she kept to herself.

When Emma visited the shop, one day, she was shocked to hear that Kathryn had a car accident near the border of Storybrooke. There was no body found, but her luggage was still in the car trunk and it was suspected that she was either kidnapped or murdered.

Because of the dramatic scene that she had with Kathryn a few weeks ago, Rosalie was named one of the suspects. Being mute, it was especially difficult to defend herself against the other townspeople. Not only did some of them still believe that she was a prostitute, they also thought she would stoop as low as to kill the woman who stole her boyfriend. It was obvious that good news - like her making up with Kathryn - didn't spread as well as the more scandalous incidents.

Rosalie had obediently followed Emma to the sheriff station. The other blonde told her that it was merely for formalities and that she knew that Rosalie probably didn't kill Kathryn. The golden blonde had told the sheriff that Kathryn and her had actually reconciled and were actually friends, again.

The pages of her notepad with her replies were taken as documentation before Emma let her off.

She found out afterwards that David Nolan was also a suspect. She wasn't surprised since he was her husband and the entire town knew that he had been less than faithful. Rosalie had spoken to him shortly, just as a bonding time between two innocent suspects. He had actually told Kathryn that they should break it off. He admitted that he had omitted to tell her about his affair with Mary Margaret and afterwards, everything was blown out of proportion. The teacher had realised that David had not been completely honest to Kathryn as they had planned and decided that perhaps they shouldn't continue their relationship. The decision must've broken both their hearts.

Rosalie felt terrible for David. If he was truly Prince Charming, then she could understand his natural attraction for Mary Margaret. It was his way of approaching the situation that made her feel as if he was the root of the problem - aside from Regina, of course. She was certain that the mayor also had her hands on this.

Was that her game - curse everyone and play God?

…

Rosalie was lazing on the couch at home. Mr. Gold was out and about doing something and she was bored. Nothing interesting was on television and she had almost dozed off when the doorbell rang, startling her.

She opened the door and saw Mary Margaret standing in front of her with another man. They were both holding up candles.

"Hey, Rosalie," Mary Margaret greeted her with a smile. "Would you like to buy a candle?"

"Or fifty?" the man added with a gruff, but hopeful voice.

She really didn't need any and initially, she rejected their offer.

"Please, we need to sell them all. If we don't gather five thousand dollars by the end of tonight, Mr. Gold is going to close down the church."

Her first thought was: Mr. Gold own the church, too? Did he own everything in this town? Her second thought was: How were they going to sell a thousand candles in one night? It was a small town and to sell it all, everyone was going to have to buy at least five.

She sighed. Since Mr. Gold was probably not going to relent to anything, she couldn't help but feel partially responsible and decided to purchase a box of the candles.

Their eyes immediately lit up and they thanked her profusely before handing her the box. It was very, very heavy.

She smiled back at them and waved them goodbye. After closing the door, she stared at the box by her feet. She was sixty dollars poorer and she had no idea what she was going to do with the candles.

Mr. Gold arrived home not too long after and he stared at the box of candles by the door before looking at her. She shrugged and smiled sheepishly back at him. He looked rather amused as he walked away. At least he wasn't annoyed that they now needed to find a place to store all the candles.

After what happened between Mr. Gold and Regina, Rosalie's relationship with him had come to an odd serenity. She accepted that perhaps most of the things the townspeople said about him was true, but no matter what, he had been nothing but kind to her, so she wasn't going to betray him. Most of the time, she'd turn a blind eye and try to appease some of the people - as she did with buying the candles - and the other times, she'd merely ignore it. She could only hope that whatever he had planned, it was for the better of everyone. Perhaps the means would justify the end?

Her good relationship with Mr. Gold, however, had only fuelled the suspicion that she had killed Kathryn. She took the accusations in strides and tried to ignore everything they said about her, but sometimes, it was difficult.

People jeered at her wherever she went and the only thing saving the pawn shop from being covered in graffiti was their fear of Mr. Gold. It reminded her very much of what happened to Mary Margaret and to put it simply, she definitely felt for her. In this situation with Kathryn, she hadn't even done anything wrong! Everyone was accusing her of something she hadn't done.

During her days of turmoil, Graham had visited her once since Kathryn's disappearance. She was relieved to find that he actually believed her - that she had nothing to do with it. They both shared their concerns and wondered if they should start their own investigation because neither of them thought that she nor David were involved.

Rosalie was adamant that Regina was probably the main suspect. The mayor had been the one who had brought Kathryn to David when the man woke up. She was also the one who wanted to break David and Mary Margaret apart. By leaving evidence that either of them did something, they could keep them apart. Rosalie seemed to just be caught in the middle of it, but it could easily be said that Regina really didn't like her.

After their talk, he had taken her to Granny's. Rosalie was surprised to find that Ruby had quit. Granny sounded worry and upset, but she was also very stubborn. Rosalie tried her best to comfort her. She was glad that Granny wasn't persecuting her like the rest of the town was.

Granny explained the Ruby was working with Emma, now. As long as she didn't leave Storybrooke, she should be alright. Regina didn't seem to really have a grudge against the young brunette. Unfortunately, just being in the crossfire might put Ruby in danger. It wasn't a secret that Regina hated Emma. She hated Emma even more when the blonde obtained the title of sheriff. Rosalie wouldn't put it past Regina to make an 'accident' happen if it ever benefited her.

Before they left Granny's, Ruby had arrived looking shook up.

Rosalie smiled at her and squeezed her hand in encouragement. Ruby was a very good friend of hers. She had been there to support her and Rosalie was more than happy to return the sentiment.

The interaction between grandmother and granddaughter was awkward at first, but they quickly fell into their usual comfort of interacting with each other.

Rosalie couldn't help the warm, fluffy feeling enveloping her. She felt Graham's hand squeeze her own and she smiled at him. He gently kissed her cheek. She sighed and turned her head so that their lips met.

"I missed you," he whispered to her.

She had missed spending everyday with him, as well. He made her feel happy and whenever he told her about a date with another woman, she felt the familiar feeling of jealousy. Some days, she regretted letting him go, but it had to happen. Their relationship was actually much stronger because of the distance.

After they broke apart, Ruby walked up to them with a smile on her face, but there was something troubling on her face. The brunette led them to the back alley and spoke quietly.

"I'm probably not allowed to say this to you, but I really need to tell someone before I go crazy," Ruby said.

Graham frowned. "What happened?"

"Emma noticed how good I was at finding people and things, so she told me to look for Kathryn." Ruby bit her lips and looked away. "I found myself at the beach and started digging into the sand. There was a box buried there. Inside..." Her voice cracked and she looked as if she was going to succumb to a panic attack.

Rosalie hugged Ruby and stroked her back until the girl calmed down.

"Inside was a live, beating heart," Ruby whispered.

Rosalie's eyes widened and she quickly looked at Graham. Both of them had the same thought in their mind. _Regina_. There was no doubt about it. They didn't know, however, if the heart belonged to Kathryn, yet. At least they knew that Regina was almost certainly involved, but how were they going to make people believe that Regina could rip someone's heart out with her hands? Rosalie knew that Henry must've tried countless times to make Emma believe, but the sheriff was adamant that the stories were all only fairy tales.

On the lighter note, the good thing about finding out that the beating heart was out there was that Kathryn could possibly still be alive, but where was she?

Graham enveloped Ruby into an embrace before the two of them left. They had a lot to think about.

"What should we do about Regina?" Graham asked her when they were in his car.

_What __can__ we do? What are the chances of Emma actually believing us? What are the chances of __anyone__ believing us? We have no solid proof that could be used in line of the law._ Rosalie hated this feeling of helplessness. How was it even possible that Regina could just pull someone's heart out? Didn't Mr. Gold say that Storybrooke was actually void of all magic? Was it possible that Regina was always in possession of her heart - very much like what happened to Graham?

"Should we tell Mr. Gold?"

Rosalie nodded. _He may be the only one who could successfully defeat Regina in her own game_._ I'll talk to him, tonight._

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You're amazing."

She grinned at him. Of course, she was.

After Graham brought her back home, she immediately went down to the basement.

"What are you doing down here, this time?"

_We know what happened to Kathryn._ She immediately informed him. _Regina must've gotten to her somehow. There was a live heart at the beach._

"I don't think this is something we should be tampering with," Mr. Gold replied. "Do you know if the heart actually belongs with Mrs. Nolan?"

She frowned. _But we know that Regina is at least involved!_

"And what are you going to tell them, dearie?" She didn't like how it sounded as if Mr. Gold was belittling her.

_We can't just let it slide._

He smiled at her. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry too much about it."

Rosalie huffed and stomped back upstairs. Had she become too complacent with his way of doing things? Everything better be alright.

…

The next morning, the entire town had heard the Mary Margaret was arrested. The box that held the heart was hers, as well as the fingerprints that were found on the box. The latter, Rosalie wasn't too surprised about. Since it was Mary Margaret's box, of course her fingerprints were on there, but how did Regina get her hands on it?

Rosalie decided to visit the poor woman after work. After the town going against the brunette about having an affair, it must be terrible for her to be on the bad end of the town's opinions, again.

"Thanks for coming here to visit, Rosalie," Mary Margaret said, smiling at her.

Rosalie smiled back at her. _I know you didn't do it. I just don't have the evidence to prove it, yet._

"You know who killed Kathryn?" Mary Margaret clenched the metal bars with her hands and looked at Rosalie with pleading eyes. "Have you told Emma?"

The blonde sighed. _It's not that simple._

"Well, why isn't it?" Mary Margaret didn't understand her hesitation. "If you'd just tell Emma, then Emma will look for the evidence."

_What if all the evidence still points to you? This person knows how to manipulate things._

Mary Margaret gasped. "Is it Gold?"

Rosalie fervently shook her head.

"Regina?" The blonde bit her lips and Mary Margaret knew that she was right. "Why? Why would she do this to me? What have I ever done to her?"

_I don't know, but we'll find a way out of this. Just don't trust anything Regina says. If you behave as if you're innocent, then it will be fine. Emma will find a way out of it. If not, I'll try to get Mr. Gold to help._ The latter part may be a lie because Mr. Gold didn't seem to want to be involved in this or he was keeping something from her... Again.

With a heavy heart, she left Mary Margaret in the cell. On the way out of the station, she bumped into Emma who looked stressed out.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?"

_I thought I'd go visit Mary Margaret. I know she wouldn't kill Kathryn and I thought she'd probably want some moral support._

Emma sighed. "Yeah, she'd probably need some cheering up, especially what I'm going to tell her next."

Rosalie tilted her head in response.

"I found a hunting dagger hidden in the vent. Don't tell anyone - " Rosalie raised her eyebrow at the other blonde who laughed. "Right, sorry. Henry found this set of skeleton keys from Regina's office and it opened the door to our home, but... we can't use it as evidence."

Rosalie was relieved to know that Emma was on the right track. _Good luck, Emma_.

"Thanks."

Rosalie made to leave, but Emma stopped her.

"You know, you can come visit Mary Margaret, anytime. She's probably lonely and needs someone to talk to."

She smiled and nodded in reply. Of course, she'd go visit the poor woman and true to her words, she did.

For the next few days, she had her new routine down. Wake up, get ready for work, go to work, go to visit Mary Margaret, meet up with Graham, and then go home.

The of them hadn't found out anything new that could help with the investigation. Whether to make things worse or not, the heart that Ruby found was confirmed to belong to Kathryn. Mary Margaret was not in a good position.

"The evidence is piling against Mary Margaret and we still haven't found anything on Regina." Since Mr. Gold was out, Graham was sitting with her in the house. "I feel so useless. I used to be a sheriff!"

Rosalie patted his arm. _You don't have the same privilege, anymore. It's not your fault. You're trying your best and I know Mary Margaret appreciates it._

He sighed and tilted his head, so that it rested on the side of hers.

She pushed her head back against his and they both shared a laugh.

_Everything will be fine. Mr. Gold told me so. I __have__ to believe him because I don't think there is anything more that we can do. Hopefully there isn't anything else up Regina's sleeve._

"I hope so, too." He took her hand and began to play with her fingers.

She smiled and relaxed against him.

"Isn't it getting late, dearie?"

They both jumped and looked behind them to see that Mr. Gold had returned back home. Graham immediately paled and began to gather his things before quickly leaving.

_Do you have to scare us like that?_

…

Unfortunately, the routine didn't last long.

One day, while she was at the pawn shop, Emma had arrived with a grim look on her face. As per usual, Rosalie greeted her with a smile, but what she received in return wiped it straight off. "Rosalie, I'm sorry, but... You're under arrest for assisting in the murder of Kathryn Nolan."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I've been trying to continue writing for this story, but absolutely no inspiration has been coming to me. I even know WHAT I want to write, but maybe I wrote myself completely out. I finished thirteen chapters for my Walking Dead story and I also have roughly eight more chapters for this story. Hopefully, I'll be able to get something going for this before I run out of chapters to post! Maybe some reviews would lift me up? (That was such a shameless add-in. I'm just a bit of a review-whore.)

Moving on to my wonderful reviewers who have been encouraging me to update!

_My appreciations to:_

**Lift the Wings**: Aaah! I'm sorry! I needed some drama and I also still need to touch on the other three potential love interests! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kira Tsumi**: Graham vote coming up! Thanks for reviewing!

**BeautifulResurrection**: A vote for Hook! It _does_ seem rather improbable that she would end up with Rumpel right now, doesn't it? Haha. If it comes to him, I'll definitely make it work!

**SakuraFlame10**: Wow... Three reviews! Thank you soooo much! It was wonderful just seeing those email notifications coming in from you! I've put down two votes for Rumpel and Hook! Also one for Rumpel and Pan. I'm not sure if that one was intentional (maybe you can clarify it for me?). Rumpel and Pan would be quite a challenging pair to write. I did end up contemplating it when I noticed the different combinations. Imagine sharing a woman with your father... who looks younger than you and vice versa. Haha.

And here are the results so far for who Rosalie might end up with!

_Love interest poll:_

1.) **Graham** = 8

2.) Hook = 3

3.) Peter Pan = 3

4.) Rumpel = 6

5.) Peter and Hook = 1

6.) Graham and Hook = 5

7.) Rumpel and Hook = 2

8.) Rumpel and Pan = 1

9.) Other Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.)

Graham really looks like he's winning! As a future reference, however, I think it'd be fair to split the triangle votes after the poll is closed and they don't win. For example, Graham and Hook triangle not winning would then be divided into five votes for Graham and five votes for Hook. Hopefully this won't upset anyone.

**Reminder: One vote per review per chapter**

I can't wait to hear from you guys!

Until next time!

_Echo_


	11. Cell Mates

**CHAPTER TEN: CELLMATES**

Once Rosalie stepped into the station, Regina's smug face greeted her.

"Well done, Sheriff. You did something right for once," the mayor sneered.

Emma glared at the brunette. "Rosalie didn't do anything and you know it."

"Then why is she being arrested?"

Rosalie looked over to Mary Margaret who was looking back at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Rosalie?" She turned to face Emma. "I know it's not your fault, but we found a broken shovel near the beach where the heart was buried. Your fingerprints were on it."

Rosalie frowned. Shovel? She couldn't remember ever touching one. She made to retrieve her notepad, but realised that it was still in the pawn shop. Wonderful... She couldn't defend herself, at all.

Emma turned to Regina. "You can leave, now."

"Not until I see her behind those bars. Kathryn was my friend and I would appreciate it if I knew that you wouldn't let her go the moment I leave."

Rosalie pursed her lips. She doubted that Kathryn was actually her friend. The mayor was only trying to manipulate her into breaking Mary Margaret and David apart. Now that she thought about it, if what she heard about the curse was true, then could it be possible that Regina actually planted that relationship? It seemed that David had been in a coma ever since he arrived in Storybrooke. If that was true, then how could he have gotten himself married? Could Regina have possibly created everyone's back story?

"I'm sorry, Rosalie." She was startled out of her thoughts as Emma apologised to her and led her into the jail cell.

Rosalie smiled at Emma and shook her head. As long as Emma knew that she didn't do anything, she had hope that everything would be alright.

Finally satisfied, Regina left the station and Emma sighed. "Well, this sucks. I have two innocent people arrested and not a single evidence that could prove otherwise."

"I guess we can spend all day talking, now." Mary Margaret tried to make light of the situation until she remembered that Rosalie couldn't speak and immediately apologised.

Rosalie wished that she could even see Mary Margaret and without her writing pad, she felt like she was going to go mad, soon.

After the first hour passed, Emma had left to take care of something and at first, Mary Margaret started to talk about anything that came to mind, but soon, silence settled around them.

"Dearie?"

Rosalie perked up at the familiar voice.

"Seems as if you left this in the shop." He held out her notepad and pen.

It wasn't exactly what she needed, per se, but it was better than nothing. She had taken in happily and when he retrieved a small novel from inside his suit, she was nearly squealing with joy.

_Can you help me out of here?_

Before he could reply, Emma had returned. "What are you doing here, Gold?"

He turned around and smiled at the sheriff. "Offering my legal services."

"You're a lawyer?" Emma gave the man an incredulous look.

Rosalie was as shocked as her. What _didn't_ he do?

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts?" He squared his shoulder. "I've been following the details of this case and I think the two of you would be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" Mary Margaret questioned him with a suspicious look on her face. Why was Gold so willing to help her?

Rosalie, however, was glad that he was finally going to do something about this.

"Well," Mr. Gold started. "Because the Sheriff for nearly beating a man to death and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges."

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here," Emma injected. "We need to find the truth."

Sometimes, Emma's sense of righteousness annoyed Rosalie. Why wouldn't Mr. Gold find a way for them to get out first and _then_ find out who really harmed Kathryn? Rosalie was in no way excited about her stay in the cell and she knew that Mary Margaret probably felt the same way.

"Exerting influence may be exactly what's needed her," Mr. Gold countered with a smile.

"What's need here is for me to do my job."

"Well, no one's stopping you. I'm only here to help."

"Enough," Mary Margaret finally interrupted. "Please go."

"You heard her." Emma glared at Mr. Gold

Rosalie's eyes widened and she reached out to Mr. Gold. She definitely didn't want him to go.

"No, I was talking to you." Rosalie's heart settled down once she realised that Mary Margaret was actually addressing Emma who gave her a shocked look. Oh, Emma. He's right. I need help and you need to do your job or else I'm screwed, so please, do you job the bet you can and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help."

"Trust me. This is in their best interests," Mr. Gold added.

Emma looked conflicted, but finally conceded once she realised that they were right. She hadn't been able to do anything to help her friends, but maybe Mr. Gold could and while that reassured her to a degree, she'd be able to have a clearer mind to solve the case. "Good luck, Mary Margaret. Rosalie. I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for."

When Emma left, Mary Margaret turned to Mr. Gold. "I can't pay you."

"I didn't ask for money."

"Then why are you here?" Mary Margaret knew that Mr. Gold must be up to something and she could only hope that that something was not going to make her regret trusting him for even a second.

He smiled at her. "Let's just say... I'm invested in your future."

When Mr. Gold finally left, Mary Margaret was immediately doubting herself. "I shouldn't have done that, should I?"

Rosalie quickly wrote a short note and held it out to her. _I really think Mr. Gold can help us._

"Oh, I hope so, Rosalie."

Rosalie had to hold on to the faith that Mr. Gold was going to be able to pull through for them.

"What do you think he meant when he said that he's invested in my future?"

She wasn't sure, but it must be related to Mary Margaret being Snow White.

"Maybe he wants me to repay him somehow?" Mary Margaret mused. "I really don't have much to give him. I'm a teacher, so it's not like I have a lot of money and I don't really have a lot of connections around that could help him."

_You shouldn't worry about it. I don't think he really wants anything from you._

"What is it like living with Mr. Gold? I mean, I haven't really had the chance to really talk to him, except for today. Is he really mean?"

Rosalie smiled. _No, he's actually really nice, but you shouldn't spread the word. He'll kill me._

Mary Margaret laughed. "That _would_ be quite a shock, wouldn't it? I don't think anyone would believe me, anyway."

The blonde had to agree. With his reputation, no one was ever going to believe that he was actually a very, very kind man - just misunderstood. Well, perhaps he wasn't a _very_ kind man and perhaps he wasn't _kind_ per se, but he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.

The excitement of the day didn't end there. David had come to visit and he had the most shocking things to say to Mary Margaret.

"Kathryn? You think you remember me wanting to kill Kathryn?" The betrayal in Mary Margaret's voice was heartbreaking.

"Can you explain why I have that memory?" David didn't want to believe it either and he came to the station to ask her about it.

"David?" Mary Margaret gasped. "Are you asking me if I had something to do with Kathryn's murder?"

"The Sheriff found a heart in our spot. It was in your jewelry box. The weapon was found in your apartment and I have these... These memories, so yes, I'm asking."

Rosalie hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Was he an idiot? But where did those memories come from? Had Regina somehow planted those into his head as well? Mr. Gold told her that there was no magic in Storybrooke, so perhaps it was actually memories of the past?

"When your phone records came back; when I found you wandering in the woods; when everyone thought you killed Kathryn, I stood by you." Mary Margaret sounded as if she was close to tears. "And now that everything is pointing to me, you actually think I am capable of that kind of evil?" She gritted her teeth in disbelief. "Get. Out."

Before David turned to leave, Rosalie handed him a piece of paper, which was accompanied by a glare. She hoped that he was happy, now. Mary Margaret was already under so much stress. How could he do this to her? Prince Charming? More like Prince Harming.

She shook her head. The time in this cell was really making her lose her mind and it had only been a few hours!

Once David was outside of the sheriff station, he unfolded the note that Rosalie had given him. _You are an idiot. Did Mary Margaret have long hair in your memories?_

He froze. She did! Mary Margaret was also wearing very odd clothes - ones that he had never seen her wear before. Could it be that she was wearing a wig?

He groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. Maybe he had been too rash and he should've thought it through before confronting her. Now, she was probably never going to speak to him, again. He _was_ an idiot!

David turned around and walked back into the station. He felt as if his heart was going to crack in two when he saw that Mary Margaret was sitting in the corner sobbing. He had done that. It was his fault that she was crying.

Instead of going to apologise, he walked up to Rosalie's cell. "How did you know?"

The blonde looked at him and scrawled something into her notepad before showing it to him. _So I was right? She had long hair?_

"Yeah. Were you helping her? Is that why you know?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. _Would you stop thinking that we killed Kathryn?_

"I- I'm sorry," he finally apologised.

_If I tell you, will you promise not to think that I'm crazy?_

David frowned. What was Rosalie going to tell him? What kind of story was he going to make him believe? "I... I promise."

_Do you know the story of Snow White?_

He nodded.

_The real Snow White has long, dark hair and rosy cheeks._

His eyes fluttered and he stumbled back, holding his head. He couldn't help but imagine Mary Margaret when he thought about Snow White.

_Who does that remind you of?_

He shook his head. "You're crazy..."

Rosalie glared at him and wrote down two words. _Get out__._

When David left the second time, Rosalie pitied Snow White. If Prince Charming was as much of an idiot as David Nolan, she wondered what actually attracted the poor brunette to him?

"W-What did he want?" Mary Margaret whispered in a watery voice.

_Nothing. He was just being an idiot._

The brunette let out a small laugh. "He is..."

The next morning, Rosalie was woken up by Mary Margaret calling out to her. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before staring at her door in disbelief.

She rubbed her eyes, again. There standing outside the cell was Mary Margaret. How did she get out?

"Check under your bed," she whispered.

Rosalie frowned and groped around the cold floor. Her hand touched something small and she picked it up. It was a small skeleton key.

"You have it, too!" Mary Margaret was grinning at her. "Emma must've somehow put it there without us knowing to help us."

No, Rosalie didn't believe the Emma would do something like that. Someone else must've put it there. Mr. Gold... or Regina?

The sound of the front door opening startled both of the occupants and Mary Margaret quickly went back into her cell. She wasn't certain that it was Emma and she didn't want her key to freedom to be taken away because she had jumped into conclusions.

"Hey, breakfast." Emma walked in with two brown paper bags in her hands. She had gotten them food from Granny's. "I asked Ruby what you like, Rosalie. I hope it's fine."

Rosalie smiled at her and nodded. Whatever was alright. She was grateful for Emma's consideration.

"I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from me. The test results came back on the heart," Emma paused. "And the DNA was a match for Kathryn. She's dead. I'm sorry for a lot of things. But now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against the two of you. It's going to happen. Yu know I do believe you guys, right?"

"Yeah," Mary Margaret sighed. It didn't matter if Emma believed or not. The sheriff wouldn't be able to do anything without _proof._

Rosalie bit her lips. She had to try. It wasn't anything that could be used in court, but maybe it'd help the case somehow. _Do you remember what happened to Graham?_

"What do you mean?"

_Graham thought his heart was missing._

"Oh, yeah." Emma frowned. Why was the girl talking about that, now? "I'm really sorry about the kissing, you know. I didn't know the two of you were... you know."

Rosalie shook her head. That wasn't where she was going with the conversation. _We really found Graham's heart in the Mills mausoleum. Regina had possession of it. _

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion. She could only hear the one sided conversation from Emma.

_Regina had it underneath the tomb. If you push it to the right, it will slide open and there is a vault of hearts. The thing is, Kathryn doesn't have to be dead for her heart to be ripped out._

Emma shook her head. "You've been talking to Henry, haven't you?"

In frustration, Rosalie hit the bars. _That's not it! Check the mausoleum. See if you find anything. Emma, you have to believe me. _

"I don't have time to go chase after fairy tales, Rosalie. I know you're in a bad position right now, but I have other places to investigate."

Rosalie knew that It had been a long shot, but she thought if Emma heard it enough times from different people, then she's start to believe. _Please. Just look. It won't take you long and take Graham with you._

"Fine," Emma conceded. "The main thing is, I have to do things right. If I don't, things will end up worse for you guys. Every time I've gone up against Regina, she's seen it coming and I've lost, but I promise... I promise that I won't stop until I expose what she's up to."

"And how are you going to do that? This is her town." Mary Margaret didn't know about the vault that Rosalie was telling Emma.

"I'm working on it. I have faith in you and now, I Need you to have faith in me." Emma grabbed Mary Margaret's hand through the metal bars. "Can you do that?"

"Of course."

From this conversation, it seemed that they had found out two things. One, Emma was hopefully going to search the mausoleum to look for evidence against Regina. Two, Emma wasn't the one who had planted the keys.

"Rosalie, we have to go," Mary Margaret whispered to her when the sun began to set. She was outside the cell, trying to convince Rosalie to go with her. "I know that Emma has good intentions, but I don't think she'll find anything. It's Regina she's going up against and I don't know what I've ever done to her, but I think this is going to be it."

Rosalie shook her head. _If you run, it'll look like you're guilty. The key might be planted by Regina. It'll be something else against you if you leave. Please, stay and have faith._

Mary Margaret frowned at her. "I can't keep sitting there, waiting for the verdict. I'm going whether you're coming with me or not."

_Don't do this. If not Emma, then Mr. Gold will bail us out. You know that he's more than capable of going against Regina._

Rosalie was relieved when Mary Margaret went back into her cell with a sigh. The worst thing they could do now was run because once you start, you can never stop.

She looked down at the bracelet around her wrist. It had been a while since she thought she needed it for comfort, but this was a good time to start praying, again. Maybe someone would hear her.

Rosalie had fallen asleep with the bracelet clasped tightly in her hand.

"Rosalie?"

She sighed and nearly rolled off the bed. Why couldn't she have just a moment of peace? Wasn't it bad enough that she had to sleep in the hard, uncomfortable bed?

"Rosalie, where's Mary Margaret?"

Her eyes snapped open and she bolted up. She could see from her cell that the door to the one next to hers was open. _I don't know._

Her heart began to race. Maybe David was perfect for her, after all. They were both impulsive idiots! _We have to find them_.

Just then, Emma and Mr. Gold walked in.

"Where's Mary Margaret, Henry?" the sheriff asked her son.

Henry turned to Mr. Gold. "Were you in on the escape plan?"

Mr. Gold frowned. "Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there..."

"She's a fugitive," Emma finished. "Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not - she's screwed. I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"Oh, you mean Regina?" Mr. Gold raised his eyebrow at her.

"The arraignment's at eight A.M. I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"Well, you have until eight A.M., then," Mr. Gold agreed with her.

"Henry, go home." Emma told the young boy before turning to Rosalie. "Did you know that Mary Margaret was going to run?"

Rosalie bit her lips and looked away before holding up the skeleton key in her hand. _I had a feeling. We found keys under our beds this morning. I should've told you, but I thought I managed to convince her to stay. I'm sorry._

"Regina!" Emma snarled. "It's not your fault. She should've known better. Sit still and _don't leave_. I'll find Mary Margaret."

Mr. Gold stopped Emma before she could leave. "Ms. Swan, I know time is of the essence, but if Ms. Blanchard doesn't return... Her future's in jeopardy and if you're caught helping her, so is yours."

"I don't care," Emma growled back at him. "I'd rather lose my job than my friend."

Rosalie looked at Mr. Gold. _I'm sorry I let her run. I fell asleep._

"Sometimes, temptations are too hard to resist, dearie."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Hello, everyone! We're so close to the end of the season!

_My appreciations to_:

**olivia. **: Vote for Rumpel coming up!

**eva. 16**: Graham and Hook triangle vote!

**marie potter riddle**: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, too! Another vote for Rumpel coming up!

**Jordan Lynn 7**: Third vote for Rumpel!

**catlover2015**: Fourth vote for Rumpel! 

Rumpel has really surged up in the vote after last chapter!

_Love interest poll:_

1.) Graham = 8

2.) Hook = 3

3.) Peter Pan = 3

4.) **Rumpel** = 10

5.) Peter and Hook = 1

6.) Graham and Hook = 6

7.) Rumpel and Hook = 2

8.) Rumpel and Pan = 1

9.) Other Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.)

Rumpel has pulled up to the lead! Better start voting for people who are fans of other of our favourite guys!

**Reminder: One vote per review per chapter**

Until next time!

_Echo_


	12. Interrogation

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: INTERROGATION**

_What if Emma doesn't find Mary Margaret?_

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrow at her. "You don't have any faith in our saviour?"

She shook her head. _It's not that, but... What if she ends up crossing the border?_

"Then let's hope that she doesn't."

Rosalie huffed. Why did he have to be so infuriating?

"Sometimes, it's good just to be patient and wait for everything to fall into place."

She sighed. It almost feels as if he can see the future.

_Will you tell me a story? I'm bored._

He sighed and told her to sit back down. She complied and pulled her blanket to her chin with a large grin on her face.

"Shortly before I became the Dark One, Bae and I found young woman outside our house. She had screamed herself silly and ripped her vocal cords. Wasn't very smart, was it?" His voice held a tinge of amusement and she knew he was talking about her. She had seen this in her memories.

"The soldiers came into our town to recruit new members - young boys and men. They were going to take Bae away from me, so I sought out the Dark One." She remember this part from the last time he had told her his story. "After I killed him, I was able to gain his magic and restore her voice. She stayed with me even after Baelfire..." He paused. "Even after Baelfire was ripped from me, so I taught her magic."

Magic? Did she know magic?

She looked at her hands and shook them experimentally. Of course there would be nothing. Not only did magic not exist in Storybrooke, she also had no idea what she was doing.

_Was I good at magic?_

"Let's just say you were my favourite student."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Maybe that's why Mr. Gold was also was kind to her. She wished that she could actually remembered what happened.

"Go sleep, your arraignment is early tomorrow."

She snuggled into her pillow and sighed. At least she had something good to keep her mind off what might happen tomorrow.

_"Papa, please stop using magic!" Baelfire had seen the change in his father. Even though the man still tended to stay away from human contact, he was not afraid to show the people who taunted them what he was capable of. Rumpelstiltskin dove deeper and deeper into the darker side of magic and it was scaring Baelfire._

_ The only good thing that had come from the change was that she had gotten her voice back and little cuts and bruises were easily healed, but even that he was tired of. He just wanted his father to be like he was before. It didn't even matter if he was a coward anymore. A coward was better than what he had become._

_ "I'm scared," Baelfire told her, one day, while they were out in the woods gathering ingredients for Rumpelstiltskin._

_ The platinum blonde turned to him. "What's wrong? Do you want to go back home?"_

_ "No!" he quickly exclaimed. "I mean... I'm afraid of the Dark One. It feels as if he's not even papa anymore."_

_ She turned to him. "I know it's a lot to take in, but everything that he had done, he had done it for you. He was deemed a coward because he didn't want to die and leave _you. _He went in search of the Dark One because he didn't want you to die in the war."_

_ "But I would rather go to war than be a coward!" Baelfire began to run off._

_ "'Bae!" She quickly took off after him, afraid that he was going to hurt himself. "Bae, stop! Be reasonable!" _

_ Suddenly, her world began to spin and she stumbled against a tree trunk. A burst of pain pulsed through her head. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep her eyes on the boy, but he had already disappeared through the trees._

_ What was happening to her? She had been in the Enchanted Forest for several months and she hadn't felt this pain since... Since she had been with _him_. Hadn't the volatile power stabilised? Why was it reacting, again?_

_ Through the haze of pain, she could hear Baelfire calling out to her. _

_ As she fell, she felt a pair of arms catch her. _

_ "Hold on to me, Bae."_

_ The boy immediately obeyed his father as he continued to stare at the girl with wide eyes. "What's wrong with her, papa?"_

_ Rumpelstiltskin quickly teleported them back home and laid her in bed. He hovered his hand above her chest, trying to sense what was wrong with her. "She has magic that doesn't belong to her."_

_ Baelfire stared at him in shock. "B-But... She's never showed any signs that she knew magic."_

_ "Doesn't mean that she doesn't have or know it, Bae."_

_ "Are you going to help her?"_

_ "I can try, Bae, but as you know... All magic comes with a price." He had tried to keep his magic usage to a minimum around his son, but the power was so intoxicating._

_ Of course, Baelfire knew that. That was why he absolutely hated it. It was what made his father the way he was, but... she was dying and he didn't want her to die. "Please, can you help her?"_

_ Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I'll see what I can do." He hovered his hand over her heart and began to concentrate. He had no delusions that he'd be able to remove it. The magic was nothing he had felt before and it had completely spread throughout her body. The most he could do was probably to focus it into one spot - somewhere that wouldn't harm her._

_ Baelfire watched as her hair colour began to change. It started from the root and slowly moving down to the ends. The silvery platinum blonde hair was beginning to bleed gold._

_ Once it was done, Rumpelstiltskin shuddered and sat down. It had taken more out of him than he thought it would. _

_ They heard a groan coming from the girl and waited to see if she was alright. "Rumpel? Bae?" She blinked blearily at them. "What happened?" She sat up and shook her limps. "I feel... lighter..."_

_ "I managed to keep your magic dormant - all of it." Rumpelstiltskin looked contemplatively at her. "It seems that the magic is neither from this world nor yours."_

_ She nodded her head. "I... obtained it by accident." She twisted the bracelet around her wrist. "It's been killing me since then, but at one point, something was able to stabilise the energy. When I ended up here, it must've disrupted the balance, again. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."_

_ After a minute, she tried to summon her energy into a ball in her hand, but nothing appeared. She frowned and concentrated harder. _

_ "It seems that the price of containing that magic was to remove all of your control over it," Rumpelstiltskin explained when he noticed that she was trying to use magic._

_ Baelfire launched himself at her and hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad that you're okay. It doesn't matter if we never have magic, again."_

Rosalie was abruptly woken up by Emma who had found Mary Margaret. The brunette couldn't stop apologising to the sheriff, but Emma was only glad that she had found her in time.

Once Mary Margaret was back inside the cell, Emma had bid her goodnight and finally went home.

"Rosalie?" the blonde heard Mary Margaret whisper to her. "Are you awake?"

Rosalie sighed and waved her hand through the bar. She was actually hoping to go back to sleep because if she's awake, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what would happen in just a couple of hours.

"I should've listened to you." Mary Margaret started. "I should've known that Regina would do something like this. I just don't understand why she's doing this to me. What have I ever done to her? And what about you? You just arrived in town."

Rosalie clamped her head between her pillow. Mary Margaret was usually a very loveable person, but at the moment, Rosalie just wanted to sleep.

"Rosalie?"

The blonde ignored her.

"Rosalie?"

Eventually, Mary Margaret fell silent and Rosalie was finally able to drift back off to sleep. Unfortunately, the mayor arrived as the clock struck eight.

Regina walked in with a shocked expression on her face and Rosalie was glad that she was awake to see it.

"Madam Mayor." Rosalie could hear the smugness on Mary Margaret's voice as she greeted Regina.

"Good morning," the mayor mumbled back.

Promptly, Mr. Gold entered the room. "Excuse me, but my clients are not having any visitors."

"Of course, not," Regina snarled. Somehow her plan had been foiled.

"I'll see you out." He smiled back at her.

Rosalie and Mary Margaret watched the two power houses leave. Neither of them knew what they talked about, but as the afternoon arrived, Mr. Gold had decided that a pretrial interview may be a good idea. Emma was obviously against it. The interview could leave too many loopholes for error.

"The D.A. merely wishes to ask Ms. Blanchard a few questions," he told her.

"She's done answering questions," Emma argued. "And why are we kissing up to the D.A.? Why aren't we going against Regina? She's the one who's setting them both up. One of them - might I add - is _you_ ward."

For once, Rosalie completely agreed with Emma. Why was he suddenly so complacent with that woman's conditions?

"And what proof do we have of that, Sheriff? Just because you found the mayor's skeleton key in the cells, doesn't mean we can prove she put it there."

"So, what's your plan?" Emma asked him with a frown. She didn't like it when he was right, especially in this case when her friends were being framed for murder.

"I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset," Mr. Gold replied with a smirk on his face.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret inquired from her cell. Rosalie had the same question. Was he finally going to bring out some secret weapon?

"Well, that's you, dear. Ms. Blanchard, you are a sweet, kind elementary school teacher and you, dearie." His eyes fixed on Rosalie's confused look. "You are mute and have been well-mannered since you got here, except - of course - for that one day, but there was a diner full of people who witnessed the reconciliation."

"That's how you're going to get her acquitted?" Emma gave him an incredulous look. "By using their personality?"

"Perception is everything, Ms. Swan - not just in the courtroom, but in life," Mr. Gold told her. "As such, I'm sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive them - if they agreed to cooperate with the District Attorney. These things engender trust. It shows the jury she's at least trying."

_Even though I haven't technically done anything wrong, the town's perception of me is completely askew._ Rosalie knew that Mr. Gold was aware of her reputation. Why would he even think that her _personality_ would help her in court?

Mr. Gold smiled at her. "Do you plan on saying anything wrong?"

She frowned and shook her head.

"Then I don't think you have anything to be worried about, dearie."

Rosalie couldn't understand his logic, at all. Yes, Mary Margaret was an overall very kind teacher, but Rosalie? The town thought of her as a prostitute and she was new in this town. Why would they trust her?

"Believe in me, Rosalie."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. If he was sure, then she shouldn't doubt him. He always kept his promises, didn't he?

Where _did_ she hear that from? She didn't quite recall him saying that to her. Perhaps it was something from the past - in the Enchanted Forest?

"I'm going to do it." Mary Margaret gave him a determined look. "I'm going to talk to the D.A."

"Are you sure?" Emma was worried that whatever Gold planned. Rosalie may be a different story because that man had some sick interest in her, but why would he help Mary Margaret?

Mary Margaret nodded. "Mr. Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

Just as she finished talking, Regina walked in with the D.A.

"Excellent decision," the D.A. told them. "My name is Spencer. I'm the District Attorney. Shall we begin?"

Both the accused nodded. Here goes nothing...

When they entered the interrogation room, Mary Margaret agreed to go first. Rosalie was standing outside with Emma and Regina, peering through the room with worry that should could not suppress.

Rosalie was glad that Mary Margaret seemed composed as she answered to Spencer's questions, but as the interview continued, she could tell that Spencer wasn't playing fair. He didn't allow her to answer the questions completely and he bulldozed through the questions with such conviction that Mary Margaret began to lose her composure. Already, Mr. Gold had attempted to stop the interview, but he knew that he had already lost control of it.

"I don't have anything to hide," Mary Margaret told the D.A.

"Then what is your answer? You wanted Kathryn gone, didn't you?" Rosalie couldn't see his face at this moment, but she could imagine that that was what the Devil would look like.

"No." Mary Margaret was on the verge of screaming.

The blonde prayed that the teacher could use the patience that she had accrued from dealing with young children. From the corner of her eye, she could see Regina already smirking.

"Even after she tried to keep you and David apart?" Spencer urged on. "After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in your own town?"

Mary Margaret stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Yes, of course I wanted her gone." Rosalie's eyes widened. "She was the only thing keeping us apart. So, yeah, I wanted her gone. Is that what you want to hear?" After the burst of frustration left her, she immediately knew that she had said something wrong. She had as good as confessed to the murder.

Mr. Gold shook his head as the two of them left the room.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Mary Margaret whispered with her head in her hands.

"I guess it's your turn, now, _Rosalie_," Regina said to the golden blonde with a victorious smirk on her face.

Rosalie clenched her notepad and pen tightly as she took in a few deep breaths. As long as she kept calm, she should be alright. Her advantage was that she had seen what Spencer was like and since she had to write all her answers, he didn't have as much control over what she said.

When she was sitting in the room, Mr. Gold turned to her. "I believe in you, dearie."

She gave him a small smile in return.

Once the camera and tape recorder was turned on, the interrogation started.

"Miss... Rosalie, after the former sheriff - Graham Humbert - was seen at Granny's with Mrs. Nolan, you had slapped her and stormed off. Is that correct?"

Rosalie nodded.

"If you would please write all your answers down."

_Yes._

"Afterwards, you spent many days away from society. Were you thinking about how Mrs. Nolan had done you wrong."

Rosalie began to furiously write, but he had already continued on. Perhaps being mute in this situation wasn't as advantageous as she thought. She didn't have enough time to refute all his statements.

"That must've been more than enough time to plot your revenge because you wanted her to hurt as much as you were."

"You don't have to answer that," Mr. Gold immediately said as he glared at Spencer.

Rosalie stayed motionless.

Spencer glared back at Mr. Gold, but moved on to his next attempt. "The shovel was found with your fingerprints. Did you use it to kill her and bury her body while Ms. Blanchard hid the heart?"

_No._ Rosalie made sure to at least give him that much before he could take away her opportunity to defend herself. _The shovel is not mine. I have never seen it and I did not kill Kathryn. She was my friend._

Spencer raised his eyebrow at her. "Fingerprints don't lie, Ms. Rosalie, and it's okay to be angry at Mrs. Nolan. It is understandable, but that anger must've motivated you to take drastic measures, didn't it?"

It was true that fingerprints didn't lie, but she also knew that she had never so much as touched a shovel, so how could it be? Could they have gotten it from something else that she touched? How easily was it to transfer fingerprints? Who would know something like this?

Then it hit her. When she had visited the newspaper company, they had offered her a cup of tea. Since they were working for Regina, the mayor probably knew exactly what she was doing. Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"Perhaps we should end this," Mr. Gold intercepted. The D.A. was using the same strategy as when he was questioning Mary Margaret. He hoped that Rosalie was less impulsive with her replies.

Rosalie took a deep breath before replying. _As I've answered before, Kathryn was my friend. I would __never__ do anything to her. We had made up shortly after the spat. _She had to give him as little ammo as she could.

"Was that what you wanted everyone to think? She had tarnished your reputation. The event was what led to the town thinking you were a prostitute."

_Kathryn was my friend._ It was probably best if she gave the same replies.

Spencer narrowed his eyes when he noticed that she was shutting him down. "Even though you had shut everyone else out, you had still visited Ms. Blanchard every single day when she had been imprisoned. Were the two of you planning some made up story?"

_No. Mary Margaret is a wonderful woman who has been __framed__._ Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to elaborate, but she didn't like how he was still dragging her into this.

"A likely agreement that the two of you must've had. It's unfortunate that things didn't go as planned, isn't it?"

_There was no plotting involved and I am done with this interrogation. _Rosalie placed the notepad and pen on the table and looked at him stubbornly.

"You were - "

"Enough," Mr. Gold interrupted him. "My client said that she is done with the interview." As he stood up, Rosalie followed him.

Spencer glared at the notepad. It had not gone as planned. She didn't crack the way he had thought she would. No, after seeing Mary Margaret lose it, she must've learned. If only they had gotten them on separate days.

"You did well, dear," Mr. Gold told her while patting her hand. She smiled back at him, more widely than before.

When Rosalie turned to Mary Margaret, the brunette gave her a weak smile. "You did great."

She smiled back at her and enveloped her into a hug. This was the only support she was able to give the poor woman. Whatever Mr. Gold still had planned better happen soon because this had turned out to be a disaster.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Hey, guys! I have some bad news that may or may not affect this story. My family is on the verge of crumbling and I might not have the time or energy to actually update. If this happens, I apologise and will try to make it up to you guys, as soon as possible. Right now, I'm concentrating on what I think is better for my family. I'm just feeling so emotionally drained and I was so close to just leaving you guys here without an explanation whether there's going to be an update next week, but I thought I'd owe it you to tell you what might be coming.

Next, I'd love to thank my reviewers. You have been absolutely fantastic. I've never had so many reviews for one chapter and I really feel like I'm doing all of you an injustice by giving this news to you, now.

**EllieMarieG**: One vote for Rumpel

**eva. 16**: One vote for Hook

**Naruhina1519**: One vote for Graham and Hook triangle. I'm still unsure what I'm going to do with Belle at this point.

**Jordan Lynn 7**: One vote for Rumpel. I've opened up the poll to be one vote per chapter.

**marie potter riddle**: One vote for Rumpel

**SakuraFlame10**: One vote for Rumpel and Hook triangle.

**Kira The Dead Ninja**: One vote for Graham and Hook triangle.

**BeautifulResurrection**: I also prefer nice Regina and I'm also wondering how Season Four is going to turn out. I'd really love for Regina to finally have her happy ending. It's as if the OUAT writers just aren't satisfied unless they see her upset. Yes, you may vote once per chapter. I designed it this way because I thought it'd be more fair for all of you dedicated readers to have more of a say on this story. One vote for Hook coming.

**RainyZ**: One vote for Hook. All you Rumpel and Belle fans are really making me second guess what I have planned.

_Love interest poll:_

1.) Graham = 8

2.) Hook = 6

3.) Peter Pan = 3

4.) **Rumpel** = 14

5.) Peter and Hook = 1

6.) Graham and Hook = 7

7.) Rumpel and Hook = 3

8.) Rumpel and Pan = 1

9.) Other Permanent Triangle? (I've never/rarely seen a story actually end with the main character having both romantic interests. Since it's a fairy tale, I think I have a little more freedom in terms of morals and laws.)

**Reminder: One vote per review per chapter**

I apologise again for the uncertainty of the future of this story!

Thank you for your patience and I hope to give you a chapter, soon.

_Echo_


End file.
